


Iron Man II

by PeLuSazul



Series: REESCRIBIENDO EL MCU – STRANGEIRON [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeLuSazul/pseuds/PeLuSazul
Summary: Otro año, otros problemas.Stephen empieza a acostumbrarse a que Tony ahora sea Iron Man, y después de la visita del director Fury de SHIELD, cree que ahora su esposo puede tener un respaldo. Todo empieza a asentarse una vez mas... o eso pensaba.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: REESCRIBIENDO EL MCU – STRANGEIRON [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497665
Comments: 17
Kudos: 34





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad sea dicha, por mucho tiempo pensé en la manera en que debía abordar esta parte de la serie. Esta me pareció la mejor manera posible, y espero que a ustedes también.

**_New York_ **

En el último año había hecho mucho y, tal como había dicho Stephen, lo único que necesitaba era ganar experiencia. Ahora era mucho mejor en sus misiones, las cuales completaba perfectamente y sin causar casi nada de daños a la propiedad; practicaba con los maestros de Kamar-Taj una o dos veces por semana, y aunque Ancestral se negaba a pelear con él bajo ninguna circunstancia, le daba consejos y de vez en cuando corregía sus posturas. Como agradecimiento había empezado a cocinar dos noches a la semana en Kamar-Taj, lo cual todos le agradecían y siempre pedían doble ración esas noches. También había terminado por absorber Stane Industries, tal como le dijo a Stane que haría, y sólo por diversión, regresó su nombre a Stark, convirtiéndola en una filial de Strange International en la cual se fabricarían todos los equipos militares para dejar a Strange International encargarse de la tecnología e innovación. Entre lo que estaba haciendo actualmente la división Stark era desarrollar mejores métodos para eyectar a los pilotos de sus aviones y garantizar que sus paracaídas nunca fallaran, así como mejoras en los escudos de las hummer que había vendido durante esa desastrosa muestra en Afganistán. Todo el mundo sospechaba que era ahí en donde se llevaba a cabo la fabricación de partes para las armaduras de Tony, pero no era así. Todo el traje se producía de principio a fin en Strange International, bajo la atenta mirada de Ho Yinsen.

Sin embargo, no todo eran buenas noticias.

—Buen día, mi sol. — Stephen le dio un beso ligero en la frente antes de abrazarlo lo más fuerte que podía.

—No, aún no. Quiero dormir. — se quejó a pesar de que llevaba despierto un par de horas.

—¿Sí? — aflojó un poco el abrazo y se alejó apenas lo suficiente como para verlo a la cara — ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ambos se habían dado cuenta del envenenamiento por paladio pocos días después de año nuevo. Tony no se había estado sintiendo bien últimamente, pero se lo atribuía al reactor en su pecho. Stephen, siendo el médico y esposo amoroso que era, no tomó eso como excusa, y le realizó cuantos análisis le vinieron a la mente. Cuando los resultaron arrojaron envenenamiento por paladio en sus primeras etapas, Stephen se quedó sin palabras. Ambos buscaron soluciones para reemplazar el núcleo del reactor, pero ninguna de las permutaciones de elementos que habían hecho serviría como un buen sustituto. Ante esto, se plantearon la idea de extraer el reactor, pero las probabilidades de que Tony pudiera sobrevivir a la operación no eran muchas, y eran aun menos si se ponían a pensar en que podría llegar a tener una buena calidad de vida.

Stephen, pensando que la ciencia lo había defraudado una vez más, acudió sin pensarlo a Ancestral por ayuda. Ella, en su modo críptico de siempre, les sugirió que visitaran las propiedades que Howard Stark le había dejado a Tony. Creyendo que podrían encontrar algo dentro de estas que les dieran una solución a su problema, Stephen no dudo en comentarle esta sugerencia a su esposo, logrando que ambos se embarcaran en su búsqueda de una solución alrededor de todas las propiedades que le pertenecían a Tony. Hoy era el turno de ver las instalaciones de la Stark Expo.

—Aún tengo algo de nauseas… pero fuera de eso, estoy bien.

Stephen pasó su mano por el rostro de Tony, alejando todos los mechones de cabello rebelde que caían sobre la cara de su esposo, sonriéndole con cariño y esperanza.

—Necesitas un corte de cabello. Se esta haciendo muy largo.

—¿Sí? — Tony se acurrucó a su lado un poco más. — Quizá más tarde. Cuando terminemos de visitar el lugar de la expo.

—Eso suena bien.

Una última caricia y Stephen se levantó de su lugar. Ambos debían iniciar su día lo más pronto posible. Aún quedaban varias propiedades por revisar, y Stephen no quería perder ni un solo minuto en encontrar una solución a la condición de su esposo. Tony se quejó de perder su fuente de calor, pero se obligó a levantarse para darse un baño rápido y ponerse en movimiento.

* * *

El piloto los recibió con sonrisas y un apretón de manos, pero bien sabía la pareja que no estaba para nada feliz de tener que volar con sus dos clientes más prominentes en semejante clima. Todos sabían que la tecnología Strange evitaba que las aspas de un helicóptero se congelaran, así como las alas de los aviones, pero ningún piloto deseaba tentar a su suerte. Aun así, Tony Stark le había pedido este viaje en persona, por lo que aceptó sin pensarlo demasiado. Si le agradaba como piloto a la pareja, podría ser recomendado para trabajar en Strange International.

El viaje de Manhattan a Flushing fue sin problemas, y durante este, Tony ajustó lo más posible su abrigo, quejándose el voz baja por no ponerse el abrigo que Stephen le ofreció al salir de casa en la mañana.

_—*¿Frío?*_

_—*¿Qué me delató?*_

Si bien la voz de Tony sonaba molesta, Stephen solo pudo sonreír al ver a su esposo acurrucarse en su abrigo. Apiadándose de él tomó su mano entre las suyas con guantes y pasó algo de su magia a él.

_—*¿Mejor?*_

Tony le sonrió y le apretó ligeramente la mano como respuesta, acercándose después a él para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Ese ligero gesto lo hiso sonreír el resto del camino.

—Estamos sobre la propiedad, señor Stark.

Ante el anuncio del piloto, Tony se inclinó sobre su esposo para poder ver por la ventana. El lugar estaba por completo cubierto de nieve, pero parecía estar en buenas condiciones pese a que la última vez que el lugar estuvo abierto fue en 1974. Con un poco de maniobras de su parte, se colocó al lado de Stephen antes de empezar a señarle los lugares.

—Te diré dónde están los edificios más importantes — señaló primero un pequeño edificio cerca de la uniesfera. — Ese es el edificio belga de wafles, y ese de allá — señaló un par de edificios a la derecha — alberga a “Randy’s Donuts”.

—Bueno saber en dónde están tus prioridades, mi cielo— contestó Stephen de modo sarcástico, pero pronto se giró para darle un beso en los labios de modo casto — podemos ir por donas más tarde, mi sol.

—¡Trato hecho!, y no, no puedes arrepentirte de lo que acabas de decir.

Tony siguió con su explicación, señalando los edificios más grandes, sus nombres y las exposiciones que habían albergado, hasta que a media explicación se quedó callado. Movió la cabeza un poco hacia su derecha, del mismo modo que hacía cuando parecía encontrar algo interesante. Stephen se le quedó mirando por un instante, pero antes de que lo empezara a cuestionar, Tony se volteó a ver al piloto y le dijo que lo llevara lo más arriba que pudiera. El piloto, sorprendido por la petición, alcanzó a asentir antes de empezar a elevarlos lo más arriba posible. Con cada metro que subía, Tony se acercaba más y más a la ventana hasta que simplemente abrió la puerta del helicóptero. El piloto se volteó a verlos sorprendido, pero Stephen estaba más preocupado por su esposo cuando vio cómo se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y se acercaba a la puerta. Sintió a la capa tensarse en sus hombros, lista para arrojarse detrás de Tony si este resbalaba y caía. Stephen, preocupado por la vida de su esposo, estiró sus brazos y los coloco en el pecho y espalda de Tony, intentando mantenerlo estable.

—¡Más arriba! — gritó Tony al piloto sin verlo.

El piloto, asustado por el comportamiento de Tony, pidió una confirmación.

—¿Doctor?

Stephen sólo tuvo que darle una mirada más a su esposo antes de ver al piloto y asentir para que obedeciera la petición de Tony.

_—*¿Mi sol?*_

_—*¿Qué ves, Stephen?*_

_—*¿Qué?*_

_—*Abajo, Stephen. ¿Qué ves abajo?*_

Stephen miró extrañado a su esposo, y luego bajó la mirada para intentar ver lo que Tony veían.

_—*Veo las construcciones, las cercas y…*_

Stephen se quedó callado mientras se concentraba en el lugar, revisando por todos lados, e incluso inclinándose hacia afuera del helicóptero.

_—*¿Lo ves?*_

_—*Es un átomo.*_

La pareja se miró por unos instantes antes de que Stephen le pidiera al piloto que los llevara a casa. Tony ya estaba sacando su celular para pedirle a Jarvis que tuviera una armadura lista para él. Cuando aterrizaron, prácticamente corriendo al auto de Stephen para regresar a casa. Antes de irse, Stephen le dio una tarjeta al piloto y le dijo que llamara y dijera que lo estaba recomendando para un puesto en Strange International. El hombre no pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido, pero esperaba ver pronto a los dos hombres y agradecerles la oportunidad.

* * *

Stephen se paseaba por el taller como gato enjaulado. Bats lo veía ir de un lado a otro junto con la capa. Tony se había ido con la armadura para escanear el área de la expo. Eso había sido hace casi dos horas. Esperaba que estuviera todo bien.

—¡Estoy en casa! — gritó alegremente Tony mientras bajaba por el elevador con la armadura — y debo encontrar una manera más fácil de llevar esto conmigo. Si tuviera una manera de transportar la armadura de modo más eficiente, no tendríamos que haber esperado a llegar a casa para regresar a escanear el lugar.

—¿JARVIS?

—Anotado en la lista de mejoras, doctor.

Tony le sonrió con alegría antes de empezar el arduo trabajo de quitar la armadura. Una vez libre, se acercó a su computadora para insertar su unidad de almacenamiento.

—JARVIS, muéstrame la digitalización, necesito manipularla.

Jarvis mostró la versión a escala del lugar de la expo enfrente de la computadora. Tony la tomó con ambas manos y la movió al centro del lugar. Stephen se quedó al margen, maravillado como siempre de la tecnología de su esposo. Este era su espacio de trabajo, su pasión, su propia versión de magia. Siempre se sentía humilde al verlo creando y mejorando la tecnología, y aún más al saber que un hombre como Tony Stark, un sol en medio de todo el mundo, lo había elegido a él, un médico/hechicero como su esposo, como su pareja de vida, y que confiaba en él al grado de unir su alma, su preciosa alma con la de él. La bendición de ser amado por Anthony era la más grande que jamás podría llegar a tener.

—JARVIS, ¿cuántos edificios hay?

—¿Incluyo la tienda belga de wafles, señor?

Stephen se echó a reír al escuchar a JARVIS, ganándose una mirada divertida/enojada de Tony.

—Era retórica. — regresó su mirada a la versión digital. — ¿Los veo?

Tony empujó la maqueta y tras verla un segundo, chasqueo los dedos de su mano derecha y señalo inmediatamente hacia su izquierda, haciendo que la maqueta empezara a girar sobre su eje en esa dirección, hasta colocarse perpendicular al piso. Mientras lo hacía, Tony tomó uno de los bancos de trabajo y se sentó. Stephen se preocupó enseguida. No sabía que Tony se sentía débil y se molestó consigo mismo por no darse cuenta. Sin embargo, no intervino.

>>¿Qué crees que es eso, JARVIS? — miró la proyección un poco más. — Stephen y yo creemos que es un átomo. Y si estamos en lo correcto, el núcleo estaría… por aquí — colocó su dedo en el edificio principal del complejo — Destaca la uniesfera. — aplaudió y la uniesfera se agrandó, siendo ahora la única parte de la proyección en ser manipulada. Un segundo después bajó las manos. — Quita los caminos. Elimínalos.

—¿Qué es lo que trata de hacer, señor?

—Estoy descubriendo… ehm, corrección, redescubriendo un elemento, creo. — se llevó su mano a la barbilla del mismo modo que hacía cuando pensaba más rápido de lo que podía actuar — quita los jardines, las macetas, los árboles — con cada orden, partes de la proyección eran eliminadas, permitiéndole ver a Stephen cada vez más y más claro el panorama — Estacionamientos, salidas, entradas — Tony empezó a eliminar partes de la proyección el mismo, empujándolas con sus dedos — Estructura los protones y neutrones usando los pabellones como armazón.

Unos segundos después, delante de Tony yacía lo que parecía el átomo de un elemento nuevo. Al verlo, Tony abrió los brazos rápidamente y la estructura se amplió hasta abarcar todo el taller. Bats veía entretenido las luces a su alrededor, moviendo la cola de un lado a otro. La capa sólo se acercaba a las proyecciones, intentando tocarlas. Tony ignoró todo eso, demasiado concentrado en ver la estructura que tenía ante sus ojos. 

>>Casi veinte años muerto… — empezó a girar en el banco para ver alrededor del taller — y sigues dándome clases. — sin siquiera intentar evitarlo, sonrió y, tras dar una vuelta más, junto sus manos en un fuerte aplauso, miniaturizando la proyección al tamaño de una pelota de golf.

—El elemento teórico debería servir como sustituto para el paladio.

Las palabras de JARVIS casi se pierden para Tony, tan absorto como estaba en el elemento nuevo. Esta era la llave para poder pasar más años al lado de su esposo. — Gracias, papá.

—Desafortunadamente, es imposible sintetizar.

—¿Estás seguro, JARVIS? — Stephen se colocó de rodillas delante de Tony, de su rey, para poderlo ver a los ojos. Al notarlo, Tony le entregó el átomo para que lo viera. Stephen lo manipuló un poco antes de entregárselo nuevamente. — Voto por hacerlo en el patio y en la dimensión del espejo.

Tony se rio como un niño pequeño ante sus palabras.

* * *

Las llamadas se hicieron de inmediato. JARVIS encontró un proveedor que podría tener lo que Tony necesitaba. Todo fue enviado a la oficina de Strange International, en donde Ho Yinsen recibió los paquetes y los llevó a la bodega inferior de la empresa. Las cajas de madera venían marcadas con el nombre de “Proyecto Pegasus” en letras negras, por lo que, por precaución, Tony decidió que abrirían las cajas en la empresa y tras ser barridos con magia y los escáneres de JARVIS, serían llevados al patio trasero de su casa al norte del estado, y metidos de inmediato en la dimensión del espejo. Con ayuda de Ho lograron armarlo rápidamente y, ni bien un par de horas después, estaba listo. Ho regresó a la empresa por sus deberes y porque no querían que nadie se preguntara cómo es que pasó de estar en Strange International a estar en la casa del CEO al norte del estado en un instante.

—De acuerdo, sólo tengo que poner esto aquí y ya — con cuidado, arrastró una pequeña mesa de madera con el nuevo núcleo al centro de su colisionador prismático, y enfrente de la pared divisora. — ¿Seguro que puedes levantarlo el tiempo suficiente y a la altura…? — la cara de Stephen hiso que se quedara callado y parpadeara un par de veces de modo inocente — Sí, claro, tonto de mi por preguntar.

Tony tomó el prisma triangular y corrió a un punto del colisionador para ponerlo dentro. Una vez asegurado y bien colocado, le dio la señal a su esposo. Stephen se concentró, colocando ambas manos delante de él para hacer levitar todo el colisionador, manteniéndolo firme y estable. Tony corrió alrededor, tomando las últimas medidas para mantenerlo perfectamente nivelado. Subió ligeramente algunas partes hasta que Stephen las dejaba estables antes de ir a la siguiente. Una vez nivelado por completo, regresó al lado de Stephen, le colocó una gafas de protección, le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió a la estación que preparó para iniciar el colisionador, insertando la llave para dar paso a la energía eléctrica necesaria.

Poco después de iniciar el armado, Stephen había puesto un hechizo de calefacción, en palabras de Tony, a lo largo de todo su jardín trasero. Sudar con los abrigos puestos no era agradable en lo más mínimo, y no llevarlos sería una condena a sufrir con la cantidad de nieve que estaba cayendo en ese momento. Cuando vio a Tony deshacerse de las capas de ropa que llevaba hasta quedarse en una ligera playera de tirantes, logrando ver sus musculosos brazos, se dio una palmadita en la espalda por la idea.

—Iniciando acelerador prismático. — Ante las palabras de JARVIS, Tony se apresuró a llegar a la perilla para tomar el control del az de partículas. Los primeros intentos de moverla no parecían funcionar. Al parecer se encontraba atascada. La capa se acercó a él, llevándole la llave que dejó en la entrada de la casa. — Punto de máxima energía.

La voz de JARVIS se perdía un poco por el sonido que estaba haciendo el colisionador. Tony se alegró de dejar a Bats fuera de esto cuando colocó la llave en la perilla y empezó a girar el prisma para dirigir el az de partículas al nuevo núcleo, y aún más cuando vio como el az empezaba a dejar una pequeña línea de destrucción en la pared divisora.

—Ups — se aferró un poco mejor a la llave y siguió alineando el az de partículas hacia el nuevo centro. Stephen parecía aguantar bien pese a la vibración que estaba causando el colisionador. Finalmente logró colocar el az directamente en el nuevo núcleo.

Empezó como un sonido de baja frecuencia, pero poco a poco fue aumentando. Sonaba como un pequeño silbido. Conforme aumentaba, también lo hacia el brillo en el nuevo núcleo. Unos segundos después, Tony apagó todo y le dio la señal a Stephen para que bajara el colisionador al piso. Una vez libre de su tarea, Stephen se acercó a su esposo y juntos llegaron a ver el nuevo núcleo.

—Bueno, eso fue fácil — aceptó Stephen mientras veía el pequeño triángulo luminoso. Paso su mano por delante de este, logrando sentir una especie de vibración y energía que salían de él. Era… diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes, pero a la vez se sentía tan… normal, tan familiar. Decidió que debía buscar más sobre esto una vez que tuviera tiempo.

—Lo fue, ¿no es cierto? — Tony tomó las pinzas del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y con estas, retiró el triángulo luminoso de sus soportes.

—Felicidades, señores, han creado un nuevo elemento. — Stephen se apoyó en la espalda de Tony y vio como su esposo colocaba el nuevo núcleo en el reactor modificado. Una vez en su lugar, este se cerró y poco a poco, el reactor cobró vida. — Señor, el reactor ha aceptado el núcleo modificado. Comenzaré a correr diagnósticos.

—Que sean los más detallados, JARVIS, y asegúrate de ejecutarlos por lo menos un par de veces. No quiero riesgos. — pidió Stephen mientras veía el reactor — cuando termines de correrlos, quiero ponerle un par de protecciones, así que mantenme al tanto, ¿entendido?

—Sí, doctor.

—Gracias, JARVIS — se giró a ver a Tony — y usted, señor Strange, va a ir a nuestra habitación y se va a acostar e intentar dormir un rato. No creas que no sé que estas agotado.

—Stephen, estoy…

—¿Bien?, lo sé, pero estas cansado, puedo verlo. Sé que puedes mantenerte funcionando y en pie, pero quiero que descanses un poco. Una vez que se terminen de correr los diagnósticos y de que ponga un par de protecciones, colocaremos el reactor y te tendremos en observación. Y no, no seré yo quien ponga este reactor. Llamaré a Christine para que….

—No.

—¿No? Tony, esto…

—¿Es importante? Lo sé. Lo haces porque me amas, y te amo… pero Stephen, estoy bien. Y no es que no adore a Chritine, la quiero, mucho, es genial, ¿pero esto? — colocó su mano sobre el reactor en su pecho — Esto es diferente. No puedo confiar en nadie, excepto en ti. ¿Mordo, Wong, Pepper, Chritine… todos nuestros amigos? confío en ellos, con mi vida, pero después de lo de Stane… no creo que pueda soportar que nadie más ponga sus manos sobre el reactor sin tener un ataque de pánico, excepto tú.

Stephen suspiró derrotado, pero no por eso dejo de ver a Tony con amor.

—Lo haré yo, entonces.

—Bien. Ahora, me prometiste donas. Quiero mis donas. ¿Dónde están mis donas? Exijo mis donas, doctor Strange, y no estoy abierto a negociaciones. — cruzó sus brazos delante de su pecho y se giró para ver a Stephen de frente, con un pequeño puchero.

—Bien, te traeré tus donas — dijo Stephen viendo al cielo, como quien pide paciencia para tratar con alguien — y luego dormirás un par de horas, ¿entendido?

—No quiero dormir — hiso un puchero más pronunciado, y le miró con sus enormes ojos de cachorro a la espera de que las paredes de Stephen se derrumbaran. Ese truco siempre funcionaba, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

—Bien, no dormir, pero te quiero en la cama, descansando. — Se veía derrotado, e infeliz por no ser capaz de soportar la mirada de su esposo.

—Oye, eso…

—Y no es negociable, señor Strange — le dio un beso profundo a Tony antes de agacharse y pasar uno de sus brazos por detrás de las rodillas de Tony y el otro apoyando su espalda, para terminar con su esposo en sus brazos, y a pesar de que se veía como un gatito gruñón, Stephen podía sentir por su vínculo lo feliz que estaba Tony.

—Bueno, mi valiente hechicero de colores primarios, ¿a dónde me vas a llevar?

—Estoy a punto de dejarte caer aquí y ahora. — Tony sabía que jamás lo dejaría caer, así que se aprovechó de tener a un gruñón hechicero cargándolo para acomodarse en los brazos de este y sonreírle de la manera más linda e inocente que podía. No sentía vergüenza por comportarse de ese modo. Después del susto, el estrés y ansiedad de las últimas semanas, y al tener una solución a su condición, se sentía más juguetón que de costumbre. — Te odio.

Stephen salió de la dimensión del espejo una vez que se encontraba dentro de la mansión, y caminó con su esposo en brazos todo el camino desde la entrada hasta su habitación en el santuario, pasando a un Mordo y Wong ocupados con algunas reliquias. Como siempre, fueron ignorados por los dos hombres cuando hacían ridiculeces de niños enamorados.

* * *

**_Moscú._ **

Moscú no era un lugar fácil para vivir. Las temperaturas normalmente llegaban muy por debajo de los 0°C. Sin embargo, para aquellos que habían nacido y pasado la mayor parte de su vida ahí, era la norma. Así era para un anciano en sus últimos días mientras veía la televisión pequeña con la que contaba su cuarto sucio y viejo, el cual compartía con su hijo, la transmisión de una de las conferencia que el hijo de Howard Stark dio no hace mucho tiempo en la cual afirmaba que era una especie de superhéroe.

—Iván… Iván…

El anciano comenzó a llamar a su hijo, el cual se encontraba apoyado en el marco de una puerta, con una botella de vodka en la mano, sabiendo bien que los últimos días de la vida de su padre ya estaban ahí. De giró y caminó hacia su anciano padre. Lo acomodó y mientras lo hacía, el anciano siguió hablando.

>>Ese deberías ser tú.

—No le hagas caso a esas tonterías — pidió mientras le daba una pastilla.

—Perdóname. Sólo te pude dejar mis conocimientos.

El hombre más joven empezó a llorar cuando su padre tosió e, instantes después, cerraba sus ojos. Intentó despertarlo sabiendo bien que era inútil, su padre estaba muerto. Tomó un trago de vodka y después dejó que todo el dolor saliera en modo de un grito fuerte. Los Stark habían matado a su padre, y ahora él los mataría a ellos. Él mataría al hijo de Howard Stark y lo haría pagar por sus pecados.

Reunió los planos que su padre le dejó y empezó a analizarlos. No tardó mucho en ver el nombre de Stark industries en una de las esquinas, y en ver que las personas que diseñaron el proyecto fueron su padre y Howard Stark. De inmediato puso manos a la obra. Con ese reactor, se prometió, acabaría con él. Cada vez que perdía la esperanza o se sentía flaquear, veía a la pared en la que estaban todos los recortes sobre la vida de Tony Stark. Conforme pasaban los días desde su anuncio de ser un superhéroe, más y más recortes se unieron a los viejos. A veces salía solo en las revistas, a veces al lado del hombre que era su esposo. En una de las portadas de la revista Times salía solo, con la armadura que había creado. Una vez que su reactor estuvo listo, una vez que vio la luz brillante, casi cegadora, supo que no había tiempo como el presente.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, siento que me retrasé en este capítulo. Espero poder subir uno el miércoles para compensar.

**_4 meses después_ **

—Viento a 30 nudos; estabilidad a 4,500 metros. Listo para el salto, estamos sobre la zona.

Tony agradeció al joven piloto, quien ahora no pilotaba un helicóptero, sino un avión de carga sobre la Stark Expo, igual que hace algunos meses.

Después del susto que él y su esposo habían pasado por culpa del envenenamiento por paladio, Tony se planteó la idea de reiniciar la Stark Expo. Si algún día él llegaba a faltar, quería que el mundo continuara en la búsqueda de fuentes de energía renovable. Quería que su trabajo no fuese en vano y que las grandes mentes del ahora y del futuro tuvieran un lugar en el cual pudieran compartir sus ideas para mejorar la vida de los demás. Quería inspirarlos a todos a seguir por un buen camino mientras aun estuviera ahí. Más que eso, quería que todos, sobre todos los niños, vieran que la ciencia era divertida, era genial, y que no se dejaran asustar porque parecía difícil o no contaban con los recursos para realizar grandes cosas. Quería que supieran que la ciencia le da esperanza a la humanidad de ser mejores. Ellos eran el futuro. Si lograba que ellos lo creyeran, que ellos vieran un buen camino delante de ellos, entonces el mundo estaría en buenas manos. Habló con Pepper y le hiso saber su idea. Ella dijo que era perder muchos recursos, e intentó convencerlo para desistir, pero con el apoyo de Stephen y de toda la junta directiva, Pepper tuvo que dar su brazo a torcer y empezó a hacer las llamadas. Stephen lució presumido con Tony por varias horas.

Salió de su cabeza cuando la puerta de carga del avión se abrió. Sin pensarlo mucho, saltó. Durante el descenso dio el espectáculo que todos los asistentes ansiaban. Paseó entre los fuegos arteriales y disfrutó de la música a alto volumen. El aterrizaje en la marca designada en el escenario fue sin problemas, y ya de pie, levantó las manos para ser ovacionado. La gente no lo defraudó y empezó a gritar lo más fuerte que podían. Las mujeres con escasa ropa estaban bailando detrás de él con algo que parecía ser un reactor arc en sus pechos y con guantes brillantes en sus manos, simulando los repulsares. Poco a poco la plataforma en la que estaba empezó a girar y luego los brazos robóticos empezaron a quitarle la armadura. La gente gritó con más fuerza aun de ser posible cuando su casco fue retirado. Una vez listo, se inclinó frente a todos como una forma de agradecer mientras seguía girando, y las mujeres terminaban su rutina. La bandera del país ondeaba en la pantalla detrás de ellos. Bueno, debía recordar no hacer enojar a Erik la próxima vez. Estaba casi seguro de que todo el espectáculo fue idea suya. Si él y Stephen no lo quisieran tanto, ya habría encontrado el modo de vengarse del sobrino de Rhodey. Tendría que hablar seriamente con Jeanette sobre Erik cuando tuviera tiempo.

—¡Que gusto volver! — empezó a hablar mientras las mujeres se retiraban del escenario. — ¿Me extrañaron mucho?

—¡Vuela algo! — el grito de una persona se escuchó en medio del público.

—¿Que explote algo? Eso ya lo hice — después, tomó un tono un poco más serio — No estoy diciendo que el mundo tenga su periodo más largo de paz ininterrumpida gracias a mí. — espero un poco para que la gente enloqueciera y se calmará nuevamente — Yo no inicie mi camino después del tiempo que estuve en cautiverio, ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé. Fue desde el momento en que me di cuenta de que podía hacer más, mucho más, por todos ustedes, y… de las cenizas… de mi cautiverio… jamás se había personificado mejor la metáfora del ave fénix en la historia, porque salí e hice más. Hazlo grande o vete a casa. — más ovaciones — No estoy diciendo que no haya encontrado a alguien que pueda enfrentarse a mí en mi mejor día… salvo mi esposo. Pero créanme, nadie puede vencer al doctor Stephen Strange — la gente de volvió loca aún más con esa última parte — No estoy diciendo que todo esto sea así.

—¡Te amo, Iron Man!

—Gracias. — Por un segundo, Tony se permitió sonreírles a todos de un modo un poco más cálido — Pero no hablo de mí. No hablo de ustedes. No estoy hablando de nosotros. Hablo de un legado, de lo que decidimos dejarle a las futuras generaciones.

Stephen, que estaba detrás del escenario, cerró los ojos al escuchar esa parte. Había estado tan cerca de perder a su esposo y, aunque lograron encontrar la cura y colocar el nuevo reactor, aún tenía ese miedo residual después de todos esos meses. Lo más probable es que lo acompañara por el resto de su vida.

>>Es por eso que durante el año entrante, por primera vez desde 1974, los más brillantes hombres y mujeres de naciones y corporaciones del mundo, van a unir recursos y nos darán su visión colectiva de cómo construir un mejor futuro. No es para nosotros. — Se quedó callado un segundo, contemplando a la gente — Sólo puedo decirles. ¡Bienvenidos a la Strak Expo!

Los gritos y ovaciones se volvieron ensordecedoras.

>>Y ahora, me gustaría presentarles a un invitado especial que viene del más allá para hablar al respecto. Pido un aplauso para mi padre, Howard.

Dicho eso, se retiró a la parte de atrás del escenario, al lado de Stephen, y los dejó a todos con la grabación preparada.

_"Todo es posible con la tecnología. Mejor vida, buena salud, y por primera vez en la historia de la humanidad, la posibilidad de la paz mundial. De parte de todos, aquí en Stark industries, les presento personalmente la ciudad del futuro. La tecnología le da infinitas posibilidades a los humanos. Y algún día curará a la sociedad de sus males. Pronto la tecnología afectará cómo viven su vida diaria. No más trabajo tedioso. Eso dejará tiempo para otras actividades, y así disfrutar la dulce vida. Esto es Stark Expo. Bienvenidos."_

Mientras se reproducía la grabación, Tony y Stephen sacaron un poco la cabeza para ver al público embelesado por este antes de que el último consiguiera del bolsillo de su saco el medidor de toxicidad y se lo pasará al más bajo. El porcentaje de paladio en su sangre era del 0.19%. Orgulloso del resultado, se lo mostró a Stephen, quien le sonrió radiante. Poco a poco el porcentaje disminuía y, con los cuidados que estaban teniendo, esperaban que el porcentaje se acercara a 0 para el cumpleaños de Tony.

* * *

—Transmitimos totalmente en vivo desde la Stark Expo de Strange International. Es la inauguración y Tony Stark acaba de salir de escena. Si no pueden venir, no se preocupen, dura todo el año. — Se pasaron imágenes de las fuentes iluminadas y de los fuegos artificiales del lugar — voy a estar aquí en los pabellones, con los inventos que vienen de todo el mundo.

* * *

—Debo decir que las bailarinas se me hicieron un poco exageradas, pero por lo demás, no estuvo nada mal — dijo Stephen mientras veía el reportaje desde una de las pequeñas pantallas que tenían detrás del escenario — Lo hiciste bien, hermoso. Pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo sé — beso fuerte a su esposo — pero me gusta que me lo recuerden de vez en cuando.

—A veces me sorprende que nuestros egos sean capaces de caber en el mismo lugar.

—Se retroalimentan. Es una especie de… simbiosis. — se acercó a la oreja del mayor y la mordió suavemente — El ego de un hechicero con el ego de un inventor.

Stephen sintió un escalofrío pasar por su espalda, pero se intentó tranquilizar. No sería bien visto que tomara a Tony contra una de las paredes del escenario. Tenían una imagen que mantener, maldición. Él era más fuerte que su lujuria. Cuando sintió la lengua de Tony pasar por su lóbulo, su mente hiso un corto circuito y de inmediato empezó a cuestionarse por qué una imagen es más importante que satisfacer a su esposo.

—¿Listos?

Stephen salió de su cabeza y se concentró en Happy, que estaba listo para escoltarlos afuera del edificio. Tomando un respiro profundo, y viendo la cara de inocencia de Tony, se maldijo por dejarse engañar por este hermoso ser que tenía por esposo. Se acercó a la oreja del mejor y le dijo, en tono un tanto molesto: — vas a pagar caro por eso.

—¿Lo prometes?

¡Este hombre iba a ser su ruina! Le dio un beso tierno antes de colocar su frente en la de su esposo. Stephen apretó la mano de Tony un poco más fuerte.

—Lo prometo. Te volveré un lio lloroso, sudoroso y adolorido. Te hare rogar por liberación más de dos veces. No podrás sentarte correctamente por días, y estarás tan lleno con mi semen que no podrás mantenerlo todo adentro, y tendrás fugas cada vez que te muevas siquiera. Te quedarás sin voz por todos los gritos que darás, pero nadie podrá escucharte. Nadie, excepto yo, es digno de verte desmoronarte en la cama. No podrás encontrar liberación a menos que yo así lo desee, así que te conviene ser lindo.

—Jefe, ¿estás bien? — preguntó Happy al ver a Tony volverse más y más rojo con cada segundo. Por el ruido del ambiente, nadie, excepto Tony, había sido capaz de escucharlo.

—Parece que tiene un poco de fiebre, pero nada que una buena noche de descanso no pueda arreglar. Así que, ¿seguimos? Entre más pronto podamos llegar a casa, mejor para todos.

Stephen empezó a caminar tras Happy, casi arrastrando a Tony con él. Sabía que con lo excitado que estaban tendrían problemas para caminar, pero ambos eran expertos en mantener la compostura y actuar lo más normal posible frente a las masas desde que empezaron a salir juntos en público. Sintió un leve apretón en su mano, señal de la incomodidad de Tony. Sin embargo, se negó a caminar más despacio. Su esposo y sus piernas cortas tendrían que trabajar el doble para seguirle el paso.

_—*Te odio*_

_—*Tonterías, me amas*_

Stephen le dedicó una última mirada divertida antes de que girarse hacia Happy con su mejor cara de prensa. Tony lo miró de mala manera, pero sabía que lo que había dicho Stephen se lo ganó por molestarlo. Una respiración profunda y también puso su mejor cara de prensa.

—Parece un zoológico allá afuera. — se giró a ver al chico de seguridad — Abre. Vamos.

Así iniciaron su camino a la salida del lugar.

—Que gusto verlos. — gritó Tony a un grupo selecto de jóvenes becados de la fundación Maria Stark. — Ey, me acuerdo de ustedes.

—Gracias por venir. — Stephen apretó un par de manos de los jóvenes mientras les sonreía.

Una chica se libró de la cerca que estaba haciendo Happy con sus brazos para mantener a la multitud controlada y se acercó a Tony, dándole un papel en la mano rápidamente.

—¿Y eso que es?

—Llámame

—A un lado. Gracias.

Tony vio divertido como Happy hacía a un lado a la chica. Stephen se acercó a él y le mostró el papel. El más alto puso los ojos en blanco, divertido. Aun hoy día muchas personas no creían que Tony Stark saliera con un hombre.

Al continuar su camino, cerca de las escaleras, los dos adultos vieron a los niños que ganaron el concurso que sacaron hace unas semanas en las revistas de ciencia infantil.

—Hola, corazón.

—¿Me das tu autógrafo, por favor, Tony?

—Con mucho gusto.

Tony tomó la fotografía de Iron Man que le acercaba la niña delante de ellos, y le colocó su firma de inmediato.

—Hola — Stephen saludó a un chico con un casco de Iron Man que estaba al lado de la niña. Se acuclillo delante de él — Bonito casco. ¿Quieres que Tony lo firme?

—¿Sí, sí quiero!

Stephen se rió por la alegría que desprendía el niño mientras veía a Tony acercarse a él también y ponerse en la misma pose.

—Ey, hola.

—Hola — la voz del niño era realmente baja por vergüenza de estar delante de su héroe.

—Quiere que firmes su casco — le dijo Stephen mientras le pasaba un marcador permanente dorado.

—¿En serio? Bueno, entonces no te muevas — firmó rápido el caso en la parte de enfrente de la máscara — Ahí esta. Todo listo.

Después de eso, ambos hombres se enderezaron y Tony le dio una palmada en la cabeza. Mientras se retiraban, ambos hombres escucharon al niño gritar de emoción.

—Él es Larry — presentó Happy a un hombre mientras bajaban las escaleras.

—¡Ah! El oráculo de Oracle! ¡Que gusto verte!

—Que gusto, Stark. Dr. Strange — se estiró para saludar al hombre más alto. — Llámenme cuando tengan tiempo. ¡Llámenme!

Un poco más adelante, Happy extendió su mano para hacer otra presentación.

—Larry King — presentó Happy a la otra persona.

—¡Larry!

Ambos hombres estrecharon la mano del anciano felizmente, y después de un par de palabras, siguieron con su recorrido.

—¡Ah, sí! Mis amigos, mi gente — saludo a los chicos de Strange International que reconoció entre la multitud de asistentes, así como a los guardias de seguridad que mantenían a la gente portándose bien.

Una vez que salieron del lugar, Stephen sintió que podía respirar nuevamente.

—Bueno, estuvieron muy calmados. Buena ruta, Happy, te felicito.

—Gracias, doctor.

—Sí, Happy, estuvo perfecto. Linda ruta.

—Gracias. ¿Y qué tal lo que traje? Es el nuevo Lamborghini del doctor. Llegó esta mañana. JARVIS ya lo revisó.

—Gracias, Happy. — Agradeció Stephen, ya admirando su nueva adquisición.

—Ese accesorio es nuevo. — dijo Tony divertido al ver a la mujer recargada en la nueva adquisición de Stephen.

—Ojalá viniera con mi auto, señor.

Tony le sonrió a Happy antes de dirigir su atención a la mujer.

—Hola.

—Hola.

—¿Y tú eres…? — Tony extendió su mano hacia la mujer para saludarla. Un ligero apretón y la soltó para poder darle una mirada al nuevo Lamborghini descapotable de Stephen mientras la capota se ocultaba en la parte trasera. 

—Soy poli.

—Está raro, se oye bien.

—Es _extraño_ , ¿pero quién soy yo para juzgar? — dijo Stephen mientras se acercaba a su nuevo Lamborghini para apartar discretamente a la mujer. 

—Es un placer.

La mujer le dio la mano a Stephen, y tras un muy rápido apretón, la soltó. Evitaba saludar de mano siempre que podía.

—Fantástico. — Tony le dio la vuelta al vehículo y detuvo a Stephen antes de que se sentara — Oye, yo conduzco. — le dio un beso rápido mientras entraba y se sentaba — ¿Y de…?

—No, yo conduzco. Recórrete. — Stephen le dio un par de palmaditas en el brazo a su esposo para hacer que se pasara al lugar del copiloto. Cuando Tony intentó darle sus hermosos ojos de cachorro, se los tapó con una mano temblorosa — No estás siendo lindo, y no, no voy a ceder. Es mi auto, es nuevo, y yo seré el primero de los dos en conducirlo. Vamos, gana un par de puntos y muévete. 

Con un puchero, Tony se recorrió al asiento del copiloto, pero no sin antes mostrarle su parte trasera de modo no tan discreto a su esposo. Ambos podían jugar sucio. Ya en su lugar, miró a la mujer de nuevo.

—¿Y de dónde dices que eres?

—De Bedford.

—¿Y qué hace aquí? — preguntó Stephen ya entrando en el auto y poniéndose su cinturón de seguridad.

—Buscando al señor Stark.

—¿Sí? Pues aquí estoy. — se acomodó su propio cinturón mientras veía a la mujer de modo un poco sospechoso — ¿Y para qué me buscabas?

—Para entregarle un citatorio — la mujer extendió un papel delante de él.

—Ay. ¿Te importa, amor?

Stephen se cruzó enfrente de Tony para tomar el papel con sus manos temblorosas — no le gusta que le den cosas — aprovechando su posición, le dio un beso rápido a su esposo. Tony le miró con una sonrisa. — Yo lo guardare — le dijo a la mujer mientras lo metía en el bolsillo de su saco.

—Señor, se le ha ordenado que aparezca ante el senado en el comité de servicios armados, mañana a las 9 horas.

—¿Sí eres poli?

—Sí, policía federal.

—¿Puedo ver su placa? — preguntó Happy que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado, acercándose a Tony y separando un poco a la mujer del auto.

—Sí, claro — le mostró la placa y Happy la miró bien antes de darle un asentimiento a los hombres del auto.

—¿Washington a cuánto está?

—Como a unos… 400 km. — afirmó Happy antes de correr hacia la camioneta negra detrás del auto.

Stephen puso en marcha el auto y empezó a conducir. Se sintió enojado por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, no podía negarlo. Sea lo que sea que quisieran los hombres y mujeres del senado, se aseguraría de terminarlo rápidamente.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza.

—Señor Stark, ¿podemos continuar donde nos quedamos? — preguntó el senador Stern al ver como Tony estaba sentado de lado viendo directamente a Stephen.

Cuando llegaron a compadecer frente al senado, Stephen se había sentado al lado de Tony de inmediato, y pese a lo mucho que intentaron pedirle que se moviera, no lo hiso y por el contrario, liberó algo de su magia para hacer que todos retrocedieran. Funcionó perfectamente, a decir por el senador que se aflojó ligeramente la corbata y pidió que lo dejaran sentarse en donde quisiera. Pepper estaba sentada un par de filas detrás de ellos. Ella había sido llamada por JARVIS en la madrugada para informarle que su presencia era requerida. Ella estaba algo enojada, pero se presentó sin problemas. Ho Yinsen también fue puesto sobre aviso, pero a él se le pidió que se encargara de Strange International mientras estaban ausentes. Ho, aunque preocupado, aceptó sin problemas y les dijo que si necesitaban que él compadeciera y diera su testimonio, lo que fuera, solo lo dijeran e iría ahí en un segundo. Stephen y Tony le agradecieron por ello.

—Señor Stark, por favor.

—Un segundo, senador. — levantó uno de sus dedos para pedir ese tiempo fuera antes de regresar la mirada a su esposo y seguir con su conversación: — y leche, necesitamos leche. Preparé flan ayer en la mañana y olvidé pedir que la agregaran a la lista de compras.

Stephen se rio por las payasadas de Tony pero le siguió el juego — Lo sé, pero el flan estaba realmente bueno.

Tony le sonrió de nuevo a Stephen de modo brillantes antes de girarse de nuevo para ver a los senadores — Lo siento, ¿qué decían?

—Señor Stark, ¿es cierto o no que usted posee un arma especializada?

—No, no es así.

—¿No es así?

—No es así. Bueno, depende de cómo defina “arma”.

—El arma “Iron Man”

Ante lo dicho, Stephen pudo sentir como Tony cambiaba. Ese senador jamás debió decir eso.

—Mi invento no se describe así.

—¿Y… y cómo la describiría? — preguntó sarcásticamente el senador Stern.

—Lo diría definiéndola como lo que es en verdad, senador.

—¿Y es?

—Es una prótesis avanzada. — La sala se llenó de risas. — Esa es la mejor descripción que puedo hacer de mi invento.

—Es un arma, señor Stark. Odio informarle, yo…

—Si la prioridad fuera en serio el bienestar de los ciudadanos norteamericanos…

—Mi prioridad es que el arma Iron Man se entregue al pueblo de los Estados Unidos.

—Pues entonces olvídelo. Yo soy Iron Man. El traje y yo somos uno. Entregar el traje de Iron Man sería entregarme yo mismo. Lo cual es similar a la esclavitud.

—O prostitución, dependiendo del estado, mi amor. — dijo Stephen con una cara totalmente seria sin apartar la vista de los senadores.

—Gracias, cariño. ¿Lo ve? No lo tendrá jamás.

—Mire, yo no soy un experto…

—¿En prostitución? ¡Como cree! ¡Usted es un senador, por favor!

Tony se volteó a ver a las personas detrás de él y les hiso una señal de paz. Pepper movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. Luego miró a Stephen, quien le sonrió.

—De verdad es un don, ¿no?

Tony le regresó la sonrisa, feliz. Sí, Stephen Vincent Strange era el indicado para él. Era el único para él.

—No soy experto en armas — dio el senador Stern mientras se acomodaba la corbata — pero tenemos a un gran experto en armas. Quisiera llamar a Justin Hammer, nuestro principal contratista de armas actual.

Tony se sorprendió por lo dicho mientras veía entrar al hombre al lugar y tomar asiento en la mesa de la izquierda.

—Que quede registrado que veo al señor Hammer entrar a la cámara, y yo me pregunto cuándo llegará el experto en armas del que habla.

Todo el mundo habló después de lo que dijo Tony, y una vez que Hammer bebió un poco de agua, se acercó el micrófono y dio una pequeña risa. Sonó tan falsa, que Stephen no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

—La verdad sí. No soy un experto. Ese eres tú, Anthony…

—Si está diciendo que un hombre que no ha construido armas en más de 13 años es el experto aquí, ¿me pregunto en que te conviertes tú, Hammer?, ¿un niño jugando con una arco y una flecha? Qué bajo se ha tenido que caer si tú eres el principal contratista. Ahora no cabe duda alguna de que Tony es necesario.

La voz de Stephen fue fuerte y firme, no dejando lugar a réplicas. Un par de toces incomodas sonaron en el lugar, una de ellas del senados de la corbata floja. Tony no se molestó en esconder su sonrisa en lo absoluto.

—¿Senador, si me permite? — Hammer se aclaró la garganta quizá un poco demasiado fuerte y continuó. — Puede que no sea un experto. ¿Saben quién era **_EL_** experto?, ¿quién crees? Howard Stark. Un padre para nosotros, y también para toda la industria militar, Tony.

Tony se acomodó mejor en su sillón mientras lo escuchaba hablar. Stephen colocó su mano en su muslo y lo apretó un poco.

>>Pero hay que dejar claro que él no era un hippie, era un león — afirmó Hammer mientras se recargaba y seguía hablando. El senados Stern, así como los que estaban a su alrededor, le dedicaron toda su atención. — Todos sabemos por qué estamos aquí. En estos seis meses, Anthony Stark ha creado un arma con muchas posibilidades, y el insiste que es un escudo. Él nos dice “confíen en mi” mientras nos acobardamos tras él. Como me gustaría sentirme seguro, Anthony, de verdad que sí. Me encantaría no cerrar con llave la casa, pero no es Canadá. Vivimos en un mundo lleno de amenazas, mismas que el señor Stark no tiene capacidad de prever.

—Gra…

—Y supongo que si Tony entregara, que no pasara, su traje, ¿eso significa que de pronto todos estaremos a salvo, Hammer? ¿Significa que la fundación Maria Stark ya no será necesaria para proteger a toda la gente a la que el gobierno le ha dado la espalda? ¿Significa que Strange International ya no tendrá que construir escudos para nadie? — Apartó la mirada de los senadores y miró a Hammer directamente a los ojos, enojado — ¿O significa que armaran a los militares con ellas y los mandaran a campos de guerra, uno tras otro, sólo para satisfacer ambiciones cubiertas con papeles que dicen que es por la paz mundial? Dime, Hammer, ¿protegerán ustedes con esas armaduras a todas las personas que lo necesiten… o sólo a los norteamericanos con poder? ¿Qué hay de la gente pobre? ¿Qué de los que no tiene millones o influencia en este país? ¿Y la gente de otros países? ¿A ellos los protegerán o les darán la espalda sólo porque sus botos no influyen en las elecciones de este país?

—Eso…

—¿O terminaran vendiéndose por debajo de la mesa del mismo modo que tus armas? Porque permíteme recordarte que aún estás bajo investigación por todas las armas de tu compañía que fueron encontradas en Afganistán cuando mi esposo fue secuestrado, así como en las misiones que él ha hecho para acabar con las armas Stark que aún circulan por los mercados negros… o están en las manos de los militares… sin un papel que respaldara la compra, debo agregar. ¿No es eso sorprendente, caballeros? — en la última parte se giró para ver a los ojos a todos los senados que estaban presentes. Más de uno de movió de modo incomodo y bajaron la mirada ante la suya.

La sala se quedó en silencio por completo después de eso, y Tony puso su mano encima de la de su esposo, apretándola levemente.

Después de unos segundos, en los cuales los senadores se limpiaron el sudor de las frentes con pañuelos, el senador Stern se aclaró la garganta y dijo, aunque un poco menos seguro que antes:

—El comité invita ahora al Teniente Coronel James Rhodes a la cámara.

—¿Rhodey? ¿Qué…? — Tony se giró ya listo para levantarse de su lugar y saludar a su amigo, pero Stephen apretó su muslo sin apartar la mirada de todos los senadores. Tony entendió el mensaje, por lo que se quedó en su lugar y únicamente se giró para poder ver a su amigo en cuento llegara a su lado. Cuando lo hiso, dijo: — Amigo, no esperaba verte aquí.

—Tony, ¿qué pasa? Ya vine. Acéptalo. — cuando soltó la mano de su mejor amigo, se sentó y, cuando vio que el medico no le dedico ni un poco de su atención, se sentó mejor en su lugar sin hacer el intento de saludarlo.

—Tengo aquí un informe completo del arma Iron Man compilado por el Teniente Coronel Rhodes. — Tony se recargó en su silla y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, como si no pudiera creer que los senadores usaran a su mejor amigo y lo intentaran poner en su contra — Coronel, para el registro, ¿puede leer el párrafo 4, de la página 57?

—¿Sólo quiere que lea partes específicas de mi informe, senador?

—Sí, señor.

Rhodey de inmediato se dio cuenta de que había caído en una trampa.

—Se me dijo que iba a testificar de manera más comprensiva y detallada…

—Ha habido cambios. SÍ, lo entiendo.

—¿Usted entiende que leer un párrafo sin contexto no refleja mi investigación?

—Léalo, coronel. Entiendo, gracias.

—Muy bien, — resignado, Rhodey empezó a leer. — Señores, “ya que no opera en ninguna de las ramas del gobierno — tomó una respiración y siguió — Iron Man es un posible riesgo a la seguridad de la nación y sus intereses.

Rhodey de inmediato se giró a ver a Tony, pero él estaba con la cabeza girada hacia Stephen y no lo vio a los ojos.

>>Sin embargo — dijo con más ímpetu— después resumo que los beneficios de Iron Man son muy superiores a su riesgo potencial, y que les convendría incluir al señor Stark en la cadena de mando de seguridad…

En senador Stern se había apresurado a intervenir en cuando Rhodey había comenzado a hablar, tratando de impedir que dijera algo más, pero Tony decidió intervenir para darle un escape a su mejor amigo.

—No me gusta la idea, pero consideraría ser secretario de defensa si lo piden bien y bonito. Aunque tendríamos que mudarnos. ¿Qué piensas de cambiar de aires, cielo?

Stephen, sin dejar de ver al senador Stern, contestó—: Es un cargo grande, amor. No estoy seguro de que te deje tiempo para cenar juntos todas las noches.

El senador Stern se aclaró la garganta y continuo, más nervioso que antes, al sentir la mirada del doctor de modo insistente en su persona.

—Ahora quiero mostrarle las imágenes incluidas en su informe, si me permite.

—Perdóneme, pero yo creo que es prematuro que se revelen las imágenes al público en general ahora.

—Coronel, entiendo. Ahora, si pudiera narrárnoslas, yo se lo agradecería.

—¿Podemos verlas? — Rhodey hiso un movimiento con su mano e indicó al personal que pasaran las imágenes. — Inteligencia sugiere que las imágenes en estas fotos son intentos tripulados de copiar el traje Iron Man del señor Stark.

Tony vio intrigado las imágenes. Cuando vio un par, sacó su celular y empezó a hacer una búsqueda inmediata.

>>Esto ha sido confirmado por aliados e inteligencia local en tierra, indicando que los trajes están operando en este momento, en el mundo.

—¿Rhodey, me permites? — se estiró sobre la mesa y colocó su celular enfrente de la pantalla, dándole dos toques seguidos, tras lo cual se mostró el mensaje de “Bienvenido, Sr Stark”. Hiso lo mismo en la segunda pantalla. — Qué bueno soy. Tengo el control de sus pantallas. Las necesito. Es tiempo de ser trasparentes. Bueno, vamos a ver qué sucede. En sus imágenes no usaron satélites de Strange International. Eso fue un error.

—¿Pero qué hace? — preguntó el senador Stern levantándose de su asiento, nervioso.

—Si dirigen su atención a las pantallas, al parecer es Norcorea — un par de movimiento en su celular y en las pantallas se mostraron imágenes del traje que ese país estaba intentado recrear. No fue agradable.

—¿Puede apagar eso? Quítelo — de inmediato intervino el senador Stern. Hammer se levantó para ayudar.

Tony siguió.

>>Irán — más imágenes sangrientas de trajes que no funcionaban en lo absoluto, y que únicamente dejaban muertos a su paso. — Aquí no veo amenaza inmediata. ¿Ese es Justin Hammer?, ¿cuándo entró Hammer al juego?

Mientras preguntaba y se veía en las pantallas a un Justin Hammer haciendo pruebas con un hombre en un traje, el real estaba desesperado por desconectar las pantallas.

—¿Dónde está el cable?

—Justin, saluda, estas en la televisión. — Tony miró a Rhodey con suficiencia y una sonrisa de lado. Su mejor amigo le regresó la sonrisa, pero oculta detrás de una de sus manos.

Cuando en la pantalla se mostró al piloto girar por completo, todos en la sala empezaron a hablar y a soltar sonidos de asombro. Las pantallas fueron finalmente desconectadas.

—Wow. Yo digo que a la mayoría tiene 5 años de atraso, y Hammer Industries… 20.

—Sólo quiero aclarar que el piloto de la prueba sobrevivió.

—¡¿Y eso te parece suficiente, Hammer?! — la vos de Stephen se elevó, e hiso callar a toda la sala de inmediato — ¡¿Tienes una idea de lo que le provocaste a ese pobre hombre cuando lo obligaste a hacer eso?! ¡No, no la tienes porque claramente no eres un experto en nada! — tomó un par de respiraciones profundas y contuvo su magia de nuevo, sin preocuparse que las personas más sensibles a la magia en la sala estaban pálidas del miedo y a punto de desmayarse — Y quiero el nombre del hombre. Quizá nosotros podamos ayudarlo con lo que le hiciste.

—Ya terminamos — el senador Stern se puso de pie de inmediato para intentar dar por finalizada la sesión después del desastroso desarrollo.

Ante eso, Stephen se puso de pie, volviendo a callar a todos una vez que soltó parte de su magia nuevamente que, aunque en mayor cantidad, esta no reflejaba su enojo, pero si daba una advertencia de quedarse quietos. Incluso Tony sintió un escalofrió.

—¿Así que ahora que ya no tiene… "pruebas" para poder seguir con su cacería de brujas es cuando terminamos, senador? Eso me demuestra que esto no fue más que un acto para poderle demostrar al público que Tony es un riesgo nacional a base de mentiras y manipulaciones. Tony no es un riesgo, no es un peligro para la gente, y eso es lo que les irrita, ¿no es cierto?

—Señor Strange…

—¡Doctor Strange, senador! Y ya ha hablado suficiente. — Miró al resto de los senadores para ver si alguien apoyaba a Stern. Cuando nadie dijo o hiso nada, continuó: — Ustedes dicen que Tony es un riesgo porque no responde a ninguna esfera del gobierno — miró al Teniente Coronel rápidamente antes de regresar su mirada a los senadores — El Teniente Coronel Rhodes les dio una solución: integrarlo a las esferas de gobierno. Pero no lo harán, porque hay quienes en esas esferas le tienen miedo. Y le temen porque Tony no es alguien a quien puedan manipular. Y aun cuando lo aceptaran y le ofrecieran un puesto en una posición de poder, harían hasta lo imposible para mantenerlo controlado. Harían lo que fuera para que sirviera a sus intereses personales.

Stephen miró de modo aún más duro a los senadores.

>>Las armas de Tony han sido usadas para destruir pueblos, herir gente. Las armas que construyó para proteger a nuestros soldados fueron usadas para destruir pueblos llenos de personas inocentes… todo porque Obadiah Stane y la junta directiva de aquel entonces de Stark Industries decidió que no les importaba la opinión de Tony sobre esas armas, sólo el dinero que podían obtener de ellas. Ustedes dicen que quieren saber de dónde vendrán los siguientes peligros — miró a Hammer, que sólo se hiso más pequeño en su asiento — No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que no vendrán de este hombre. No vendrán de Anthony Stark.

>>¿Quieren responsabilidad de su parte? Bien. Tony será responsable, pero no sólo con el pueblo de esta nación. Iron Man no es un arma, es un escudo, y un escudo para todas las personas que lo necesiten, no para unos cuantos, del mismo modo que Strange International y la fundación Maria Stark lo ha sido por los últimos 11 años. Tony responderá al pueblo. A todos los pueblos. ¿Quieren su propiedad para sus propios beneficios? Ustedes jamás la tendrán. — Se abotonó el saco y se giró a ver a Tony con una mirada dulce y amable, conteniendo de nuevo toda su magia — Vamos, tenemos que ver si algo de flan pudo sobrevivir a Bats.

Sin perder el ritmo, Tony contestó—: puedo hacer más. Compramos más leche y hacemos más flan. Será una fiesta de flan. — Se puso en pie y se abotonó su propio saco mientras Stephen caminaba enfrente de la mesa y le ofrecía su mano viendo directo al coronel a los ojos.

—Si no le importa, Teniente Coronel, me gustaría leer su informe sobre… Iron Man. — Sin esperar una respuesta, empezó a caminar por el pasillo, seguido de Tony.

Cuando la pareja se alejó un par de pasos de Rhodey, Tony se detuvo y se volvió para ver a su mejor amigo — Estás invitado a la fiesta de flan, si quieres, Rhodey Bear. Y ustedes, senadores. El senador Stern no. Ya me cansé de intentar trabajar con ese payaso.

Cuando llegaron al lado de Pepper, Stephen le dijo:

—Consigue el nombre y toda la información del hombre de la prueba de Hammer, Potts.

—Sí, doctor.

—Hazle llegar nuestra información y dile que Stephen y yo consultaremos para ver qué se puede hacer por sus heridas. Y si Hammer no lo indemnizo, dile que nuestros abogados son sus abogados.

—¡Y este es Tony Stark, damas y caballeros, no la falacia que el senador Stern tanto se ha esforzado por hacerles creer!

El grito vino de algún lado cercano a la pared, en donde estaban todos los reporteros de los periódicos de Nueva York. Stephen reconoció a un par de ellos, asiduos asistentes de los eventos de Strange International. Al instante, todos los presentes se pusieron de pie y empezaron a aplaudir. Las cámaras los siguieron por todo el pasillo mientras Tony les sonreía a todos y estrechaba las manos de las personas que se les acercaban en el pasillo, dándoles promesas de que los protegería a ellos y a todos los que lo necesitaran, y que quería invitar a las personas de la ONU a dialogar con él en cuanto pudieran. Estaba seguro de que podrían trabajar en algo.

* * *

En Moscú, Iván Vanko veía la transmisión de la conferencia en las noticias mientras seguía con sus preparativos para destruir a Tony Stark. Cuando estuvo feliz con lo que tenía, se lo puso y, con un solo movimiento de su brazo, destruyó el tablero con recortes de Tony Stark junto con la pequeña televisión que aun mostraba su rostro.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es pequeñito.

Tony colocó su plato con una generosa rebanada de flan en la mesa de trabajo antes de aplaudir y extender sus manos para que el taller cobrara vida.

—Ya llegó papá. Despierta.

—Bienvenido a casa, señor. Felicidades por la inauguración. Fue un gran éxito, igual que su audiencia en el senado. — En una de las pantallas, JARVIS mostró el video de su audiencia desde la página de YouTube — Debo decir lo refrescante que es verlo en un video donde no aparece comiéndose a besos al doctor Strange. Aunque también es algo perturbador. ¿Todo está bien en su relación, señor?

Tony se rio por ese comentario. Cuando escuchó la licuadora, se giró a ver a U, quien estaba haciendo un desastre.

—Te prometo que te voy a desmantelar y me hare un triciclo con tus tuercas.

—Amor, si no hubieras hecho la misma amenaza por 14 años, realmente me la creería. — Stephen se agachó para tomar parte del flan de Tony con una cuchara que él llevaba, y cuando lo hiso notó el vaso de algo verde en la mano de su esposo.

—Es clorofila. Aunque los síntomas y el paladio retrocedieron casi por completo, quiero que los niveles lleguen a 0. ¿JARVIS, cuanto de esta asquerosidad debo beber para eso?

—No hay una cantidad recomendada, señor. Con el nuevo reactor y los cuidados del doctor Strange no se requiere establecerla.

Jarvis presentó la imagen del pecho de Tony en la pantalla central. Parecía que todo estaba en orden.

—El núcleo funciona correctamente, señor. Y las pruebas semanales no arrojan datos diferentes a las anteriores, doctor.

Stephen sonrió ante lo dicho y, con cuidado, levantó la camisa de Tony por encima del reactor. La zona se veía sana, no existía enrojecimiento y las cicatrices no mostraban ningún cambio.

—Doctor Strange, me parece que me hiso una promesa mientras estábamos en la Stark Expo — mientras lo decía, Tony pasó sus manos por los brazos de Stephen, apretó ligeramente sus hombros y finalmente dejó descansar sus brazos en sus anchos hombros mientras juagaba con el cabello de la nuca de su esposo.

Las pupilas de Stephen se dilataron de inmediato, y sin esperar invitación, acercó a Tony a su lado. Se sentó en el escritorio y obligo al castaño a subir para que quedara de rodillas en este, y firmemente sentado en sus muslos. Mientras lo besaba para robarle el aliento, apretó con fuerza su trasero. La magia permitía que sus manos tuvieran un poco más de fuerza que otros días, por lo que sabía que ese apretón podría fácilmente darle moretones a su esposo. Tony se quejó, pero Stephen lo ignoró. Él deseaba enterrarse en Tony y cumplir su promesa de hacerlo rogar en su cama… o su taller. Era flexible con el lugar.

—Caballeros, se acerca la señora Potts.

Ante lo dicho, Stephen bajó a toda prisa la camisa de Tony y la acomodó, pero sin dejar de besarlo. Lo hiso justo a tiempo, pues de inmediato Potts uso sus credenciales y entró al taller.

—¿Es una broma? — Tony se separó de la cara de su esposo, haciendo que Stephen empezara a atacar su cuello con fuertes mordidas, succiones y lamidas de su parte — ¿Qué estás pensando?

—Largo, Potts. — Pasó la lengua por el hermoso moretón que ahora tenía su esposo en su cuello — Estamos en medio de algo.

—¿Qué?, ¿a qué te refieres?

Tony y Stephen respondieron al mismo tiempo, por lo que Pepper dudo un segundo, pero su enojo la hiso imprudente y continuó con su regaño hacia Tony.

—¡¿Qué estás pensando?!

El grito de Potts mató todo deseo sexual de parte de Stephen. Nadie le gritaba a su esposo. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Rápidamente ayudó a Tony a bajar de su lugar, agarrándolo de la cintura para estabilizarlo y, cuando estuvo seguro de que Tony estaba firme en sus pies, se colocó delante de él de inmediato — Le sugiero que mantenga su voz sin elevarse, señora Potts.

Pepper se detuvo y reino su expresión.

—Siento que estoy ocupado y tú estás enojada y no sé por qué. — Tony se asomó detrás de su esposo antes de rodear su mesa de trabajo y alejarse de ambos al empezar a caminar por el taller. — ¿Estás resfriada? No me quiero enfermar. No te me acerques.

Pese a la petición, Pepper se acercó a él, volviendo a enojarse al verlo tan tranquilo, siguiéndolo mientras caminaba por el taller.

—Y sí. Donaste nuestra colección de arte moderno a los… a los…

—A los Boy Scauts de América.

—¿A los Boy Scauts de América? — dijo Pepper casi al mismo tiempo que Tony

—Sí, es una organización que vale la pena — hiso bola un prototipo y lo lanzó detrás de él. — Personalmente no la empaque, pero básicamente sí.

—El arte moderno no lo entiendo. ¿El arte clásico? Ahora, eso es algo que yo puedo apreciar correctamente. Y no diga “nuestra colección”, señora Potts. Es… era la colección de Tony y mía. No se incluya.

—No. ¿Y sabe una cosa, doctor? creo que puedo decir que es “nuestra” colección considerando el tiempo que invertí por 10 años curando las obras.

—Eso no estaba en sus funciones. Recuerdo perfectamente que pidió que eso fuese agregado 9 meses después de que empezó a trabajar para Tony. De saber que le molestaba tanto invertir ese tiempo en la curación, habríamos conseguido un experto en vez de… bueno, a usted.

—Además es una deducción de impuestos.

—Tony, escucha — Pepper desvió la mirada de la del doctor y se concentró en el castaño — Hay unas ochocientas cosas más de las que tenemos que hablar. En serio, tenemos que hablar.

Stephen pudo ver como Pepper no se rendiría en su persecución de Tony. Ya cansado, tomó un cubrebocas y se acercó a la mujer.

—Póngaselo. Solo verla me ofende. — la mujer se mostró apenada, pero se lo colocó enseguida. — Mucho mejor. Ahora puede seguir mientras nosotros la ignoramos.

Stephen fue al lado de Tony mientras Pepper se quedaba viendo al hombre antes de acercarse de nuevo a ellos, ahora más insistente.

—La Expo es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Nada es más importante que la Expo. Es mi preocupación principal y no sé por qué tanto…

—La Expo es tu ego desquiciado.

—¿Cómo dice? — Stephen se acercó a la mujer y se interpuso en su camino. Cuando ella se detuvo, se giró de nuevo hacia Tony y le dijo: — Por cierto, feliz… ¿sábado? No estoy seguro del día, pero de todos modos, es un regalo. Espero que te guste — le mostró el cuadro de la armadura de Iron Man.

—Oh, lindo.

—Eso sí es arte moderno. — le aseguró con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba por detrás y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—Las adulaciones te llevaran a todas partes conmigo, cariño. Hay que colgarlo. Buscaré dónde ponerlo.

—¿Es en serio? — preguntó Pepper incrédula.

—Sí.

Se separó de Stephen y empezó a caminar por el taller, buscando un buen lugar. Pepper se dio cuenta de a dónde se dirigía.

—Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. ¡No puedes quitar el Newman para colgar eso!

—No lo voy a quitar, lo voy a remplazar.

—Además, ese cuadro no es más que una línea negra en un fondo blanco. Una clara muestra de falta de imaginación.

—Ok, bien. Mi punto es que ya firmamos los contratos con las granjas de viento…

—No digas viento porque siento que me dan gases.

—… y las plantaciones de los árboles de plástico, que fueron tú idea, por cierto. Ya tienes a esas personas en la línea…

—¡Todo fue idea mía!

—… y no quieres decidirte…

—¡Suficiente! — Stephen tuvo la previsión de colocarse entre Potts y Tony antes de elevar la voz, de modo que Tony no se viera afectado. — Señora Potts, podrá ser muy buena en su trabajo, y Tony podrá tenerla en alta estima, pero le recuerdo que está hablando con su jefe… no con un amigo, no con un igual, ¡sino con su jefe! Ahora haga favor de entrar en el papel de PA y escuchar atentamente lo que le voy a decir. — se acercó a la mujer un par de pasos, y esta vez no permitió que la mano en su codo por parte de Tony lo detuviera. — La Expo no es el ego desquiciado de Tony. Comprendo que… alguien como usted no pueda ver todas las repercusiones que esta Expo tendrá para el futuro, para las generaciones futuras, así que le explicare de un modo fácil y sencillo de entender para usted: esta Expo está trayendo a las mentes más brillantes de todo el mundo porque queremos que todos se unan y hagan algo bueno por el planeta. ¿Ya sabe, esa pequeña roca en donde vive, señora Potts? — dio un paso más cerca de la mujer, haciendo que ella retrocediera — En cuanto a los contratos que han sido firmados, se están tratando de modo correcto por los abogados y las personas que fueron designadas para seguirlas. Si no está informada de quienes son, no es nuestro problema, sino suyo. Y por favor, colóquese esa mascarilla correctamente.

Potts no sabía que responder a eso. Todos en la empresa sabían que el doctor Strange era un extraordinario jefe, pero siempre ponía en su lugar a aquellos que consideraba que estaban sobrepasándose, sin importar el lugar en la empresa que tuvieran. Ella, al ser la PA de Tony, nunca había sido blanco de un regaño de su parte. Y salvo aquella vez que fueron juntos a recoger a Tony cuando llegaba en el vuelo desde Afganistán después de pasar meses secuestrado, nunca le había levantado la voz. Había pensado que en esa ocasión le gritó por lo frustrado que se sentía en esos momentos. Ahora se preguntaba si no era realmente porque se estaba sobrepasando en sus funciones.

—Sí, doctor.

—Bien. — Stephen se acercó de nuevo a donde estaba Tony parado en el mostrador, lo tomó de la cintura y lo bajó de ahí — Y somos conscientes que hay muchas cosas que hacer, señora Potts, pero nuestras vidas se encuentran sobrecargadas en estos momentos. Tony esta con la Expo y sus misiones como Iron Man, además de que pronto se podrían entrar en negociaciones con la ONU sobre un tratado para proteger a Tony y a toda la gente que protege, lo que consumirá aún más su tiempo. Y yo estoy con proyectos sensibles al tiempo que no puedo dejar pasar, así como mis investigaciones posteriores y el tiempo que sirvo como consultor para el Hospital Metro-General. Es por eso que hemos decidido que lo mejor es delegar ciertas funciones. — miró a Tony con una sonrisa para que viera lo razonable que podía llegar a ser — Strange International será manejada de modo temporal por la mesa directiva, y posteriores esta le prestará apoyo al doctor Ho Yinsen, quien ocupará el cargo de CEO hasta que sea necesario. La subdivisión Stark, por su lado, no tiene a nadie a la cabeza.

—¿Qué? — se acercó a ellos un poco y los olfateo un poco — ¿Qué bebieron?

—Tony ha estado bebiendo clorofila, y yo un jugo de mango.

Cuando la mujer se quedó sin palabras, Tony intervino.

—Ya es oficial. Te nombramos CEO de la división Stark a partir de hoy. Rendirás cuentas a Strange International, así como a Stephen y a mí, claro… pero Pepper, tienes las llaves de la división que más le interesa a los militares ahora. — puso sus manos en los hombros de la mujer y luego se alejó hacia Dumm-e, que llevaba una botella de champagne y tres copas. — De hecho, lo hemos estado pensando mucho, aunque no lo creas. Buscamos candidatos.

Mientras Tony abría la champagne, Stephen se sentó en uno de los sillones colocados ahí y miró a la mujer directamente a los ojos mientras hacía lo mismo, completamente sin palabras.

—Yo sugerí mover a alguien de la mesa directiva de Strange International. Una joven promesa… pero Tony la sugirió a usted, señora Potts. Pese a su comportamiento con él, o quizá debido a este, él confía en usted para que se haga cargo. Sin duda sabe que administrativamente está comenzando a tomar forma. Esperamos que la pueda poner en forma, tal como Tony lo ha hecho con Strange International a lo largo de los años.

—Esa subsidiaria lleva el nombre de mi familia, y quería un digno sucesor que se encargue de ella. Ese eres tú, Pepper.

—Pero… ¿no sé qué decir? — aceptó la copa de champagne ofrecida por el castaño, aun aturdida por la noticia que le acababan de dar.

—No tiene que decir nada, señora Potts. Pero permítame aclararle que a pesar de que se le está dando el cargo, no significa que no pueda ser removida de él si demuestra que no está a la altura de las expectativas para el puesto, sin importar si Tony la apoya o no. ¿He sido claro?

—Sí, doctor.

—Bien. — dejó que Tony se sentara a su lado, tomó una de las copas de sus manos y brindo con él, luego con Pepper — Felicidades, señora Potts.

Pepper se quedó aturdida por lo menos otros 20 minutos pese a que bebió con ellos e intentó llevar una conversación más bien decente. Una vez que se recuperó un poco más. Se marchó, dejándolos solos. Tony aprovechó que ya no estaba ella para poderse acurrucar en el más alto.

—Así que está hecho. Strange International queda en manos de la mesa directiva y Ho.

—Ho hará un muy buen trabajo, estoy seguro. — le dio un beso en la cabeza antes de continuar — Delegar de ese modo nos dará un poco más de tiempo para pasar juntos.

Tony se giró para verlo, sorprendido, pero rápidamente sonrió de modo perverso.

—¿Más tiempo juntos?

—Oh, sí.

—¿Y cómo crees que podríamos gastarlo?

—Se me ocurren algunas cosas.

Al termina de decirlo, bebió el resto de su copa y la dejó en el piso, a un lado de su asiento antes de atacar el cuello de Tony nuevamente. El más bajo apenas tuvo tiempo de dejar la copa a un lado antes de caer de espaldar y empezar a pelear con la ropa de su esposo entre risas.

* * *

En Moscú, Ivan Vanko logró encontrar a un falsificaste lo suficientemente bueno que le diera identificaciones para poder salir del país. Cada vez estaba más cerca de acabar con los Stark. Y lo haría en el premio de Mónaco.


	5. capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo, aunque un poco tarde.

Pepper Potts entró al gimnasio de la mansión de Tony y el doctor Strange con sus tacones de siempre y vistiendo uno de sus mejores trajes. Bats estaba acostado en el piso, frente a las ventanas de piso a techo tomando el sol mientras veía a Tony y Happy practicar boxeo. El doctor Strange estaba descalzo, sentado en uno de los sillones cercanos leyendo algo en una StrangePad. Estaba muy concentrado en su lectura, o por lo menos eso indicaba su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—El notario llegó. ¿Pueden venir a firmar los papeles? — preguntó Pepper mientras se adentraba un poco más al lugar.

—¡Estoy con Happy! — respondió Tony mientras seguía boxeando con su amigo. Le hiso una señal y cuando Happy se acercó, le dio con el antebrazo. — Perdón.

Happy tenía una cara sorprendida y un tanto ofendida — ¿Qué fue eso?

—Son artes marciales mixtas. Existen desde hace… tres meses.

—Eso se llama boxear sucio. Y no es nuevo.

—Happy, no llores. Boxea, boxea.

Happy se quedó viendo hacia la entrada del lugar, por lo que Tony lo miró extrañado antes de voltearse para ver qué estaba pasando. En la puerta estaba una hermosa pelirroja fuego. Cuando Stephen dejó de escuchar a su esposo molestar a Happy levantó la vista de su investigación y al ver a las dos mujeres en el lugar, decidido cerrar el archivo que contenía las copias digitales de todos los libros a los que los maestros de Kamar-Taj tenían acceso.

—Que linda — dijo Happy con voz baja.

—Te prometo que esta será la única vez, Tony, que te pido que me sedas la subsidiaria Stark. — gritó Pepper mientras la mujer llegaba a su lado con los papeles que se tenían que firmar.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? Necesito sus iniciales en cada espacio.

Mientras Pepper y la mujer se encargaban de las firmas, Tony volteó a ver a su esposo, quien veía fijamente a la mujer pelirroja con sospecha antes de verlo a él a los ojos.

 _—_ Ella huele igual que el agente Coulson y que el hombre de negro que parece pirata. —dijo Bats mientras se subía al sillón y a las piernas de Stephen, también viendo de modo sospechoso a la mujer pelirroja.

Tony no pudo contestarle nada, pues sintió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Happy.

—Lección uno: nunca le quites los ojos a… — Happy no pudo terminar, pues Tony se alejó y le dio una patada en el pecho, consiguiendo que se fuera contra las cuerdas del lado opuesto. — Bueno, ya terminé. Ya me cansé.

Stephen pudo ver la manera en que la mujer veía a su esposo de modo insistente. Él había tenido demasiadas misiones, en las cuales estaba constantemente rodeado de extraordinarios seres, humanos o no, a lo largo de los años como para no darse cuenta de que esta mujer estaba evaluando a su esposo de un modo que una mujer que trabajaba como notario jamás haría. Además, Bats le dio la pista que necesitaban.

Tony golpeó la campana un par de veces antes de tomar su botella de agua. — ¿Cómo te llamas, niña?

—Rushman. Natalie Rushman.

 _—*¿Crees que es falso?*_ — Ven al centro. Pasa a la iglesia. — le dio la espalda a las dos mujeres mientras seguía bebiendo su clorofila.

_—*Bats dijo que huele igual a los agentes de SHIELD que conocemos. La buscaré.*_

Stephen vio todo lo que salía en su búsqueda de la mujer, y podía ver que estaba perfectamente orquestado. Todo lo que JARVIS le mostró fue una mujer hermosa, con buen cuerpo, excelentemente preparada, y toda una trampa para un hombre como… un hombre como Tony había sido antes de salir con él, si las revistas de chismes de aquella época eran de creerse. Así que con eso en mente, le pidió a JARVIS que la investigara, incluso si debía buscarla en anuarios digitalizados de las escuelas en las que dice haber ido.

Mientras Stephen estaba ocupado con su búsqueda escuchó vagamente a Pepper, quien de inmediato quiso interceder por la mujer.

—No, no quieres que ella…

—Si le parece a la corte. Y sí, me parece. A Stephen también.

—No, no hay problema. — aseguró la mujer mientras se acercaba al cuadrilátero.

—Lo lamento. Es muy excéntrico. — aseguro Pepper con pesar.

Tony le abrió las cuerdas del cuadrilátero para que pudiera entrar. Vio como ella no le quitó la mirada de encima. Tony decidió no apartar la mirada tampoco, y espero a que ella la apartara, dijera o hiciera algo. Cuando no lo hiso, bebió de su cilindro intentando parecer despreocupado. Aun así, ella no apartó la mirada, sino que siguió, y de modo más insistente. Incluso colocó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Qué? — La mujer tuvo el descaro de pasar sus ojos por su cuerpo. Ya cansando de eso, y sabiendo que algo no estaba bien con esa mujer, bajó de ahí, dejándola sola con Happy. — ¿Puedes darle una lección?

—Seguro — afirmó Happy, parándose más cerca de la mujer.

Stephen, que ya estaba sólo a la espera de que JARVIS le diera más resultados, lo vió todo desde su lugar. Esa mujer estaba intentando seducir a su esposo. Le dio una sonrisa leve a Tony mientras lo veía sentarse a su lado y lo más cerca posible de Pepper. Sintió la mano de Tony en su muslo.

—¿Y ella quién es? — le preguntó a Pepper.

—Ella es de legal. Y no, no la tendrás como tu asistente personal. Tengo a tres candidatos listos ya para ser tus PA que esperan poderte conocer.

—¿Tres? Un número manejable. Pero quiero ver quién es ella.

Mientras Tony seguía molestando a Pepper por la información de la mujer, JARVIS le mostró a Stephen los resultados. Todo en ella era falso. Así que Fury planeaba meter una espía, ¿no? Mala idea.

Decidido, le pidió a JARVIS que se infiltrara en SHIELD para poder conseguir el nombre de la mujer y su misión. JARVIS de inmediato proceso su solicitud.

_—*Ella es de SHIELD. Bats tenía razón.*_

_—*Esperaba algo mejor por parte del director Fury. Quizá alguien que no resaltara tanto.*_

Stephen estuvo tentado de poner los ojos en blanco, pero en su lugar se concentró en la mujer que ahora estaba hablando con Happy.

—¿Has boxeado antes?

—Un poco, sí — aseguró la pelirroja.

—¿Haciendo Tae Bo?, ¿boxeas en gimnasio? ¿O en la calle? Dime.

La mujer se aclaró la garganta un poco incomoda por las preguntas, bajando la mirada. Buena actuación. Stephen la felicitaría, pero puesto que ya sabían quién era, esta no sería merecida.

—¿Como escribes tu apellido, Natalie? — gritó Tony a la mujer.

—R.U.S.H.M.A.N.

Tony aplaudió y la mesa a su lado derecho mostró la interfaz de búsqueda.

—¿Qué, la vas a buscar en Google? — preguntó Pepper, asombrada.

—Sí, no me dices nada sobre ella. — empezó a pasar su mano por todo lo que veía de ella. — Wow, pero que impresionante.

Stephen se acercó a la mesa a ver los resultados. Si bien ya sabía qué veía, debía fingir estar por lo menos un poco interesado en la mujer para que esta no sospechara. Y debía admitir que de no haber visto ya los resultados, y de no saber que es de SHIELD, probablemente también estaría impresionado. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que gran parte de lo presentado era falso.

—Habla francés, italiano, ruso, latín. Eso es poco usual.

—Lo es para ser una lengua muerta. — *C _omo el director Fury lo será. JARVIS está detectando a más caras familiares de Strange International en las base de datos de SHIELD.*_

Tony ocultó su conmoción viendo aún más detenidamente las imágenes de la mujer en lencería. — _*¡Hijo de puta!*_ — Aquí dice que modeló en Tokio.

Stephen sintió su tableta vibrar, por lo que regresó su atención a esta.

— _*_ _JARVIS la encontró. Su nombre es Romanova, Natalia Alianovna; nacida en Stalingrado, Rusia. Agente de nivel 7, igual que el agente Coulson. Grandes habilidades en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, maneja idiomas extranjeros, y su nombre clave es… ¿viuda negra? Ahora sé por qué la mandó contigo. Quieren que te seduzca. Esa parece ser su especialidad.*_

Tony se giró a verlo directo a los ojos.

— _*¿Q_ _ué quieres hacer?*_

— _*Divertirnos_ _con ella al mismo tiempo que enviamos un mensaje al director Fury.*_

En el cuadrilátero, Happy seguía hablando con la mujer, aunque esta estaba más interesada en las personas sentadas en los sillones, algo alejados del cuadrilátero.

—Regla número uno: nunca le quites los ojos a tu oponente. — puso su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja y después vió a la pelirroja daba un par de vueltas y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en el suelo, viendo el techo, siendo sujetado fuertemente por las piernas de la mujer.

—¡Happy! — Pepper de inmediato gritó y corrió hacia ellos.

Tony y Stephen miraron a la mujer sorprendidos. No esperaban que mostrara ese tipo de habilidades. Podría haber sido por error, pero no estaban seguros. De inmediato Tony se levantó y se acercó a ellos.

—¿Estás bien, Happy? — Stephen le preguntó desde su lugar.

—Sí, doctor. Me resbalé. No se preocupe. — Happy respondió de modo entrecortado mientras bajaba del cuadrilátero por el lado contrario a donde estaban ellos.

Tony golpeó la campana un par de veces antes de decir: — Mejor tomate el resto de la tarde. Y gracias por la lección, Happy. ¿Mañana a la misma hora?

—Claro, jefe.

Cuando la mujer bajó del cuadrilátero se colocó al lado de Tony, volviendo a verlo de modo insistente.

—Señor, necesito su impresión.

—Tienes una reserva callada, un alma vieja.

—Una impresión de su pulgar.

—Oh, claro. — Tony esperó a que abriera su carpeta para poner sus dedos en la almohadilla de tinta y luego colocar la huella de su pulgar en el lugar correcto.

—¿Cómo van? — preguntó Pepper cuando se acercó a ellos.

—Bien — apartó su pulgar de la hoja y miró a Pepper. — Es oficial, ahora eres la jefa de todos en la subsidiaria más nueva de Strange International.

—¿Es todo, señor Stark? — preguntó Natalie.

—Sí, gracias — se preparó para irse, pero antes de hacerlo, miró a Pepper y le agregó: —Llama a los 3 chicos que mencionaste como mis PA. Los quiero entrevistar en… en una hora. Tráelos aquí.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Claro. No hay tiempo como el presente. Eso me dará tiempo suficiente para bañarme y alistarme. Vamos, Bats. — _*D_ _iviértete, hermoso.*_ — ¡Una hora, Pepper! — gritó mientras salía del gimnasio acompañado de Bats.

— _*Lo haré.*_ — aseguró Stephen mientras veía la mirada un poco confundida de la pelirroja mientras seguía el camino de Tony fuera del gimnasio.

—Pepper, lleva a Happy a casa, por favor.

—Doctor, de verdad…

—Sí, doctor. Vamos, Happy.

Una vez que Pepper y Happy salieron de ahí se levantó y acercó a la mujer mientras ella se ponía los zapatos.

—Debo admitir que su actuación fue buena, y sin duda habría funcionado en otra clase de hombre. Pensé que su director se habría dado cuenta durante la cena de aquella noche, pero parece que no. Una lástima.

—¿Perdone? No comprendo lo que quiere decir, doctor Strange.

Stephen le sonrió a la mujer — ¿No lo hace agente Romanova, Natalia Alianovna? — se acercó un paso más cerca de la mujer — ¿O debería llamarla "Viuda Negra"?

No negaría que disfrutó bastante ver cómo la sonrisa de la mujer desaparecía en un instante y en lugar de los ojos amables y la sonrisa tímida se mostraba una cara por completo en blanco.

>>Dígale a su director que cometió un error al querer meter a sus espías en nuestra empresa y vidas personales — tomó la carpeta que ella abrazaba contra su cuerpo, aunque al ver resistencia, él solo arqueó una ceja ante ella. Sin duda sopesó sus opciones y finalmente cedió. Stephen puso la carpeta bajo su brazo. — Buena decisión, agente. ¿Qué hubiera pensado Tony si descubriera que una agente de SHIELD intentó negarme algo? Ahora deme todo lo que lleve encima, agente. Sabre si no lo hace.

—No llevo nada más encima.

—¿No? — le sonrió de modo divertido — ¿JARVIS?

—Detecto tres señales provenir de la señora Romanova, doctor.

Escuchó un claro sonido de molestia por parte de la mujer, pero ella de inmediato le dio lo que llevaba con ella. Por precaución, pasó su magia por ella en busca de algo más que pudiera llevar. No halló nada.

—¿Algo más, doctor? — preguntó con voz y miradas peligrosas.

Stephen le sonrió. Una mujer como ella nunca lo intimidaría. Había visto demasiadas cosas a lo largo de los años como para dejarse intimidar por una simple agente.

—Dígale a su director que si hubiera venido a nosotros y nos hubiera dicho abiertamente que quería que uno de sus agentes se quedara con nosotros le habríamos dicho que lo pensaríamos. Quizá alguien como el agente Coulson. Terrible selección de trajes, pero eficiente. Si ustedes hubieran sido transparentes, esta actuación no habría sido necesaria. — Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir del lugar, se giró para verla una última vez y agregar: — Si el director Fury quiere un agente con nosotros, dígale que tiene una hora para llamar a la señora Potts y meter al agente seleccionado a la lista que ella tiene preparada con los nombres de los posibles PA de Tony. Que venga con un currículo con sus verdaderas habilidades. Estoy seguro de que Tony y yo disfrutaremos entrevistándolo. Oh, y dígale a Fury que si no retira a los agentes de Strange International esta misma tarde, entonces serán despedidos y se les demandará por espionaje corporativo.

Después de eso se dio media vuelta y salió de ahí. Tenía que alcanzar a su esposo antes de que entrara a bañarse y contarle los acontecimientos más recientes.

* * *

Stephen entró en su habitación para encontrar a Tony aun en su vestidor bancando algo que ponerse. Seguramente quería impresionar a las personas que Pepper había elegido como posibles PA para él.

—Ey, hola. — lo saludó Tony cuando notó su reflejo en el espejo del vestidor — Eso fue rápido. Y veo que conseguiste un premio.

—No iba a dejar que ella se lo llevara. Además de que le quité un par de cosas que seguro querrás ver si puedes usar para nuestro beneficio. Los deje en el taller, en una de las cajas de seguridad de JARVIS. — colocó la carpeta con las firma en la cama antes de empezar a quitarse su propia ropa. — También le dije que debieron de haber sido transparentes si querían poner un agente con nosotros. Como con agente Agente.

—Espera, ¿qué? — Tony dejó de buscar entre sus trajes para ver a Stephen, asombrado — ¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí, lo hago.

—Pero…

—Incluso le dije que tenían una hora para meter a alguien en la lista de Pepper para ser tu nuevo PA, y que trajera un CV con sus verdaderas habilidades. Oh, y amenacé con demandar a todos los espías en la empresa por espionaje corporativo si no los sacaba antes de esta tarde.

—¿Son muchos?

—Cerca de 40 espías.

—¿Qué?

—Lo sé. JARVIS hiso la lista de todos los agentes y la tengo preparada y lista para poderla mandar a legal. Tendrán una fiesta cuando les cuente que tienen a 40 personas para procesar por espionaje corporativo de parte de una rama del gobierno.

—¿Fiesta? Será como la segunda venida cuando les cuentes. Te amaran como a su dios aquellos que aún no lo hacen. ¿Quién sabe? quizá reintenten hacer una estatua con envolturas de chocolate.

—Oh, sí, esa podría haber sido una bonita estatua de haberse terminado, ¿verdad? Se veía bien en la vitrina, pero no era muy parecida a mí. Quizá en la nueva deberíamos ponerle una placa.

—Puedo hacerla. La haré con envolturas de los sobres de té que pareces peses dorados. — Tony pasó sus manos detrás del cuello de su esposo y se puso de puntitas para poderlo besar. — ¿Estás seguro de esto, Stephen? Es peligroso. Si no tenemos cuidado podrían saber sobre Kamar-Taj.

— Seremos cuidadosos, Tony. Además, Fury parece ser el tipo de hombres tercos que no se dan por vencidos. Y a lo largo de los años he aprendido que la frase "Mantén cerca a tus amigos, pero más cerca a tus enemigos" es más cierto de lo que muchos creen. Y… si el susto del envenenamiento por paladio volviera a pasar… bueno, ellos son una organización grande y establecida, así que…

—¿Estás dispuesto a poner en riesgo a Kamar-Taj y todos los usuarios de la magia por salvarme, Stephen? Si bien es un…

—Hay muy pocas cosas que no haría por ti, Tony. Realmente muy pocas. Y no, no estoy poniendo en riesgo nada porque ese agente jamás bajará a tu taller. Cuando me separé de la agente Romanova le pedí a JARVIS que no respondiera a las claves desde ese momento en el taller, sino a reconocimiento facial y huella de voz. Y coloqué un par de escudos mágicos para evitar que alguien que no seamos nosotros, Happy, Pepper o el coronel Rhodes pudieran bajar. Todos los demás sentirán que es una mala, mala idea ir por ahí. — pasó su mano temblorosa por la mejilla de su esposo, acariciándolo mientras lo veía con amor. — Si no los dejábamos entrar, él seguiría mandando espías hacia nosotros. Tarde o temprano mandarían a alguien a quien no sabríamos reconocer como espía… o podrían amenazar a nuestros amigos para que se vuelvan contra nosotros.

—Si crees que es la mejor de nuestras opciones, entonces así se hará.

Stephen le sonrió y le dio un beso antes de alejarse de él y empezar a buscar algo que ponerse para las entrevistas de trabajo mientras Tony tomaba un buen baño.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una semana más.

—Lamento la tardanza, señora Potts — se disculpó Stephen mientras entraba a la oficina que Tony tenía en la mansión junto con su esposo y Bats.

Después del merecido baño de Tony, este lo había ayudado a afeitarse para lucir lo más presentable posible, y entre los pequeños detalles, el tiempo se había pasado volando.

—No se preocupe, doctor Strange. — Pepper se puso en pie cuando los dos hombres entraron y se acercó a ellos. — Estos son los currículos de los aspirantes, doctor.

—¿Creí que habías dicho que eran tres?

Stephen procuró mostrarse lo más sorprendido posible cuando le hiso la pregunta a Pepper en voz baja mientras tomaba las carpetas de sus manos.

—Sí, doctor, lo eran, pero recibí una llamada del agente Coulson. Dijo que se había enterado de que estaba buscando un nuevo PA para el señor Stark, y quería recomendar a alguien con el que trabajó mientras estuvo en otra rama del gobierno. Dice que es muy bueno, y viene muy recomendado por él y algunos de sus colegas. Su nombre es Clinton Barnett. — aseguró mientras señalaba discretamente al hombre rubio arena con lentes y un buen traje de color negro. Se veía profesional y de buen gusto. Nada mal.

Stephen ojeó las carpetas rápidamente antes de cerrarlas de nuevo y dárselas a Tony, quien se sentó al lado de Bats en uno de los sillones del lugar mientras Stephen movía una de las sillas del lugar para ponerla delante del sillón en el cual ambos estarían sentados para las entrevistas.

Con todo listo, Tony tomó los currículos y los extendió delante de Bats.

—Escoge la primera víctima, Bats.

El perro seleccionó una de las carpetas con su pata derecha mientras Stephen veía a todos los chicos removerse un tanto nerviosos en sus lugares. Seguramente ninguno de ellos esperaba ser entrevistados de ese modo. Algunos incluso tomaron un trago de agua rápido. Tony estuvo a punto de reírse de ellos, pero se aguantó al verlos a todos tan nerviosos, incluso al hombre que estaba seguro de que era el agente que metieron de último momento. Se notaba nervioso, pero no demasiado. Quizá no tan buen actor como su compañera de más temprano, pero podría ser que eso fuera bueno.

Tony llamó al primer aspirante para sentarse en la silla. La chica era relativamente joven, aunque su gusto para vestirse no era el mejor, eso no importaba siempre y cuando demostrara ser competente. Tony y Stephen empezaron el interrogatorio, haciéndole preguntas no solo sobre lo que sabía hacer, sino para ver lo que ella haría si se enfrentaba a algunas de las cosas por las que había tenido que pasar Pepper en los últimos tiempos. Se desempeño bien, pero se notaba que le faltaba confianza en sus respuestas. Donde empezó a ponerse más y más nerviosa fue cuando le preguntaron sobre qué sabía de perros. ¿Sabía hacer primeros auxilios?, ¿qué tan dispuesta estaba a salir con Bats todos los días a pasear a Central Park? ¿Era capaz de reaccionar rápidamente ante una emergencia médica con Bats? La chica se terminó quedando callada en gran parte de las preguntas, por lo que Stephen decidió terminar con su sufrimiento.

—Gracias por venir, señorita. Por favor, tome su lugar de antes.

—Claro, doctor Strange. Gracias por su tiempo.

La chica se veía un poco temblorosa, pero nada que no fuera por los nervios.

—Elige a la siguiente víctima, Bats.

Nuevamente, Tony le puso las carpetas enfrente al perro, el cual selecciono la que olía a SHIELD.

—De acuerdo, la siguiente víctima es Clinton Barnett.

El hombre se sentó en la silla junto con una maleta relativamente grande al lado de sus pies. Antes se sentarse, se estiró hacia ellos con una carpeta color azul.

—Lo siento, el agente Coulson me dijo que les dio un currículo, pero esta algo desactualizado. ¿Espero que no les moleste que les de uno ahora?

—Por supuesto que no — Stephen estiró la mano y tomó la carpeta, abriéndola y mostrándosela a Tony.

El hombre tenía grandes habilidades, debía decir. Buenas puntuaciones en desempeño, clasificación nivel 7, muy bueno en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y con una vista excelente, ya que su nombre en clave era _Haweye_ ; además de que contaba con un manejo en varios idiomas y parecía poderse desenvolver bastante bien en sus misiones.

— _*E_ _s bueno. *_

— _*Eso parece.*_ — De acuerdo, señor Barnett, aquí dice que hablas muchos idiomas y por lo que puedo ver, estas bástate preparado.

—Eso son los que manejo por completo, claro, pero sé hacerme entender en otros tantos. En mi trabajo anterior tenía que interactuar con todo tipo de gente y bueno, aprendí rápidamente que siempre es mejor hablar sus idiomas. Uno nunca sabe lo que podrías estarte perdiendo sólo porque creen que no los entiendes.

—¿Entonces conoces a mucha gente?

—Sí, señor Stark, de muchas esferas del gobierno. Y de otros lugares también. Conozco a mucha gente en varios restaurantes, y soy perfectamente capaz de realizarse una reserva de último momento en donde quieran. Aunque claro, con su apellido no dudo que eso sea realmente fácil. Y no se preocupen, también puedo hacerlo sin necesidad de decirle a todo el mundo que la mesa o la habitación es para ustedes dos. Se mantener las cosas bajas también, si es necesario.

—Eso es bueno. ¿Qué tan discreto eres?

—Bastante. Y no sé si se refiera a esta parte, pero creo que oportuno aclarar que soy sordo, de ambos oídos. Si quieren tener privacidad, o que no me entere de algo, basta con apagar mis ayudas y problema resuelto.

—¿Has visto a un especialista para tu problema? — preguntó Stephen, su lado médico saliendo a relucir.

—Lo hice. En realidad, cuando regresé de la guerra me atendí en uno de los hospitales de la fundación. Ellos me ayudaron, pero no había mucho que hacer, salvo derivarme con un enlace para que me ayudaran con mis audífonos. De hecho, los que llevo en estos momentos son de _Strange Medical_.

—Has recibido ayuda de la fundación María Stark, entonces.

—Sí, doctor. La fundación me ayudó a salir adelante cuando regresé. En todos los ámbitos, debo decir. Incluso me dieron una beca para seguir estudiando. Le debo mucho a la fundación, a la empresa, y a ustedes, desde luego. Espero que, trabajando para el señor Stark pueda, de algún modo, regresar algo a ustedes por lo que han hecho por mí y por mis compañeros de unidad.

—Esa es la razón por la que la fundación se creó. Me alegra saber que funciona y que ha ayudado a la gente.

—Lo hace, señor Stark.

Ambos hombres sonrieron al escuchar eso.

—Y díganos, señor Barnett, ¿qué sabes sobre el cuidado de perros?

—Me encantan los perros, señor. Se realizar primeros auxilios en bebes, niños, adultos, cachorros y perros mayores sin problemas. — mostró su mano y fue bajando cada dedo conforme hablaba — También tengo buena memoria, y soy capaz de aprenderme todos los teléfonos de los especialistas de su perro. Y puedo buscar la ruta más corta para llegar al veterinario, en el peor de los casos. Soy bueno manejando, pero cuando la ocasión lo requiere, puedo… bueno… puedo llegar más rápido si es una emergencia. No tengo problemas en sacarlo a pasear, bañarlo, medicarlo en caso de que lo necesite, y lo que sea que requiera que haga por él, en caso de que ustedes se encuentren saturados.

—Nada mal. Parece estar muy bien preparado, Clint. Ya para terminar, díganos, ¿qué espera lograr trabajando con nosotros? además de regresarle algo a la fundación y a Strange International. ¿Cómo influiría el trabajo de PA de Tony en su carrera?

—Bueno, el señor Stark se mueve por muchos sectores, doctor. Ustedes conocen grandes industrias y grades personas. Espero poder conocer gente, conocer sobre el negocio, hacerme de contactos, tener un impulso en mi carrera al ser el asistente de Iron Man… ¡oh! y la paz mundial.

Ante lo último, Tony y Stephen se le quedaron viendo. Poco a poco, una sonrisa se mostró en la cara de Tony.

—Por favor, dime que en esa bolsa tres tu vestido de noche y tu traje de baño.

—No, pero deben saber que me veo despampanante en un vestido de corte sirena y escote corazón. — los además con las manos que hiso sirvieron para darle énfasis a la declaración.

—No parece tener el cuerpo para ese tipo de vestido, señor Barnett.

—Todo está en la actitud, doctor. Con ese vestido y unos tacones de 15 centímetros soy imparable.

Ambos hombres se echaron a reír por lo dicho por el agente. Por lo menos tenía sentido de humor.

—Sí, me gusta. — Tony le dijo a Pepper mientras señalaba con la mano al hombre — Lo quiero.

El resto de las personas que esperaban por la entrevista se relajaron visiblemente cuando escucharon eso. Por alguna razón ninguna de ella parecía sentirse ni de cerca tan preparadas como esperaban. Pepper se puso en pie y le agradeció a todas las personas por venir. De inmediato les dijo que las acompañaría a la puerta. Cuando volteó a ver al resto de los ocupantes de la sala, Stephen le hiso un movimiento con la mano para que saliera y los dejara solos con el nuevo PA. Una vez que la puerta quedó cerrada, Tony miró de nuevo al agente.

—Debo decir, agente Barton, que esa fue una buena entrevista.

—Gracias. Tuve poco tiempo para conseguir el traje, pero cuando hay necesidad, los agentes junior son increíblemente útiles. Yo no lo aprecio, pero me dijeron que sería un requisito al trabajar con ustedes.

—Un buen traje nunca duele, agente Barton. Y si va a ser el PA de Tony, deberá vestir bien.

—Sí, doctor. Y pueden llamarme Clint, si gustan.

—De acuerdo, Clint.

Ya hecha la entrevista, Tony y Stephen se pusieron en pie para marcharse, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa, Clint les preguntó con curiosidad apenas contenida:

—¿El director Fury dijo que descubrieron al agente Romanoff enseguida?

—No fue tan difícil como crees que fue, Clint — Stephen se abrochó su saco, siendo imitado por Clint de inmediato. — Y lo que se le preguntó sobre el cuidado de los perros…bueno, espero que no haya sido mentira.

—No lo fue, doctor. De verdad me gustan los perros. — Clint el sonrió a Bats, quien lo veía aun de modo sospechoso desde el sillón. — Por cierto, le traje esto. — sacó un envoltorio de plástico de la bolsa que llevaba con él y se lo tendió al perro. Bats lo olisqueó un poco antes de tomarlo de su mano y empezar a comerlo. — Es un premio. Intenté saber qué premios le compran, pero no tenemos la información sobre eso.

—Y no la tendrán. Tony los prepara especialmente para él. — aclaró Stephen — Te darás cuenta de que en ocasiones Tony se preocupa más por Bats que por cualquiera, así que tu trabajo no es solo ayudar a Tony y… bueno, espiarlo para SHIELD, sino también para mantener a salvo a Bats. Si algo le pasa en tu cuidado, lo más probable es que no haya nada de SHIELD que se pueda salvar.

Podría ser que Stephen soltó el comentario sin elevar la voz o con intenciones maliciosas, pero Clint sabía, muy dentro suyo, que el doctor Strange y el señor Stark no se tocarían el corazón para destrozar a quien osara lastimar a Bats.

—Anotado, doctor.

—Bien, y ahora a los negocios — Tony aplaudió para llamar la atención de los otros dos hombres — Stephen y yo decidimos ir al gran premio de Mónaco. Creo que Pepper también irá, pero tendrás que preguntarle a ella esa parte. Necesitamos que arregles todo para el traslado y el lugar en donde nos quedaremos. Quiero llegar antes para poder salir a cenar y tal vez pasear por la tarde o la noche.

—Sí, señor Stark.

—Y por favor, no. El señor Stark era mi padre.

—¿Señor Strange, entonces? — preguntó mientras subía y bajaba las cejas, dándoles una mirada cómplice.

—Sólo soy el señor Strange en ocasiones especiales — le sonrió Tony — para todo lo demás, Tony está bien.

—De acuerdo, Tony. ¿Y qué hay del doctor?

—Doctor Strange está bien para mí, gracias. Y espero que todo esté listo para el viaje hoy mismo. — Era obvio para los otros dos hombres que el doctor Strange no se divertía por la plática. Notando eso, Tony decidió hacer una salida limpia — Y sabremos si pones algo en la casa, Clint. No lo hagas, a menos que nos quieras conceder acceso libre a SHIELD.

—Sí, doctor.

Dicho eso, la pareja salió, dejando atrás al agente Barton.

—Bueno, eso fue raro — vio como Bats lo veía aun de modo sospechoso — ¿Qué? No me digas que no crees que fue raro. — Bats siguió viéndolo — Mira, son tus dueños, y estoy seguro de que te quieren como a su hijo, te alimentan y todo, pero debes admitir que son raros.

Bats bajó del sillón y después de verlo atentamente por unos segundos, se fue corriendo detrás de la pareja. Clint pensó que sí, toda esa familia era… bueno, _extraña_.

* * *

Dos policías en sus motocicletas iban escoltando el lambo de Stephen mientras él conducía por las calles de Mónaco. Los seguía el Rolls-Royce gris, que era conducido por Happy y en donde iba Pepper. La gente se volvía loca cuando un auto llegaba a la entrada del lugar desde el cual grandes figuras públicas verían el evento, y más cuando reconocieron su lambo del doctor Strange. Cuando estacionaron y bajaron del auto, ambos saludaron a la gente que gritaba sus nombres antes de tomarse de las manos y entrar al lugar con Pepper siguiéndolos de cerca. Happy se estaba encargando de todo en cuanto a seguridad, así que se separó de ellos una vez que cruzaron la entrada.

—¿El señor Barnett no nos acompaña?

—Clint se adelantó para tener todo listo, señora Potts. — le explicó Stephen mientras soltaba la mano de Tony y la colocaba detrás de su espalda. — Parece ser bastante eficiente. Buena elección al tomarlo en cuenta.

—Gracias, doctor.

La pareja y Pepper saludaron a algunas personas antes de entrar al restaurante del lugar. Clint se les acercó casi de inmediato junto con un mesero que llevaba en su bandeja un par de bebidas sin alcohol para ambos.

—Tony, doctor Strange, sus bebidas, tal como les gustan. Y por aquí tenemos al fotógrafo de la asociación de automóviles — les informó Clint mientras señalaba a un hombre a su izquierda.

Clint esperó pacientemente a que le dieran un par de tragos a sus bebidas antes de tomarlas de sus manos y colocarlas de nuevo al charola, haciendo un gesto al mesero para que esperara con ellas un segundo. El fotógrafo se adelantó y la pareja posó para un par de fotografías. Para la última toma Tony besó en la mejilla de su esposo, quien sonreía feliz mientras le regresaba la mirada, totalmente enamorado. Se tomó otra foto para capturar el momento. Una vez completado el trabajo, el fotógrafo se retiró.

—Dile que quiero las últimas dos fotos — Tony le pidió a Clint mientras volvían a tomar sus bebidas.

—Sí, Tony. — Clint asintió e hiso una nota mental para pedir la fotografía antes del final de día.

—Buen traje, por cierto.

—Gracias, doctor. Como le dije, no entiendo sobre esto, pero con ustedes parece ser un requisito. — Clint se encogió de hombros mientras los guiaba a través del lugar.

—Lo es para él — otro sorbo a su bebida y Tony preguntó, en un tono más serio: — ¿Clint, cuál es la agenda?

—Tienen una cena a las 9:30.

—Perfecto, llegaremos a las 11.

—En realidad, esperaba que fuera a las 10, Tony. Es una cena importante.

Tony le miró por arriba de sus lentes y le sonrió — Bien, a las 10, entonces. ¿Esta es la nuestra? — señaló una mesa en la esquina del lugar con mucha luz.

—No, pero si la quieren…

—Sí, la quiero.

—Entonces lo será — aseguró Clint mientras se paraba de puntitas para buscar a alguien que pudiera ayudarlo. Stephen estaba seguro de que el hombre sólo estaba montando un espectáculo, pues no dudaba que supiera exactamente donde estaba cada persona en el salón.

Mientras Clint se acercaba a hablar con alguien del servicio, Tony y Stephen se acercaron a la ventana para ver el circuito de carreras. Era un buen día.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarde, pero seguro.

La pareja se permitió tener un par de segundos más para ellos solos al lado de las ventas del lugar antes de acercarse al hombre que estaba hablando con Pepper.

—Felicidades por el ascenso.

—Se lo agradezco mucho. Gracias.

—Elon, hola — Tony se adelantó para estrechar la mano del hombre antes de hacerse a un lado y dejar que Stephen hiciera lo mismo.

—Hola, ¿cómo están?

—Perfectamente. Me enteré de que trabajas en algo nuevo. — aseguró Stephen mientras recordaba haber leído sobre Elon Musk en una de las revistas de Tony.

—Oh, lo hace, mi cielo. Los motores _Merlín_ son fantásticos. — la emoción de Tony quedaba expuesta por su tono de voz y los ademanes que realizó con las manos.

—¡Ah, gracias! Ya estoy creando un jet eléctrico.

—¿Sí? Trabajemos en eso. Haremos que funcione.

—No serán reactores arc, pero creo que puedo darte pelea.

Tanto Stephen como Tony sonrieron al hombre.

—Eso es lo que buscamos, Elon. — aseguró Stephen — ¿Se te envió una invitación para la Stark Expo, espero?

—Oh, sí. Y presentaré algunas grandes ideas.

—Espero con ansias poder ver tu presentación.

—Gracias, no decepcionaré.

Los dos hombres le dieron de nuevo la mano antes de separarse de él e ir al bar.

—Ahora, esa es una presentación que realmente quiero ver. ¿Y lo ve, señora Potts? La Stark Expo es importante. — le dijo Stephen a la mujer que se sonrojó un poco por las palabras.

—Stephen, no te enojes. Disfruta. Quiero un trago. — Tony se recargó en el bar mientras Stephen ponía los ojos en blanco y ordenaba bebidas para los tres — ¿Y cómo va todo, Pepper? ¿Qué piensas de Clint? ¿Es bueno, malo, hay que cambiarlo? Porque le dio un premio a Bats, y creo que se ganó su pequeño corazón.

—¿Anthony, eres tú?

El trio escuchó una voz fuerte y molesta venir de sus espaldas.

—Mi persona menos favorita en la tierra.

Aunque Tony lo dijo entre dientes, Pepper podía ver claramente su molestia por la presencia de Justin Hammer. Stephen, por su lado, lo sintió a través de su vínculo, por lo que sabía a qué grado era su desagrado.

—¿Cómo estás? — Hammer le puso su mano en el hombro, en una especie de saludo. — No eres el único rico aquí que patrocina un auto.

—Pero claramente es uno de los que tienen modales, Hammer. A diferencia de ti, según parece. — Stephen pasó una de sus manos por atrás de Tony y lo alejó de Hammer, poniéndolo en medio de él y Pepper de modo nada discreto.

Aunque Stephen y Tony odiaban que los tocaran sin su permiso personas en las que no confiaban, Stephen tenía la ventaja de poderlos alejarlas con su magia, así que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo servir como escudo para su esposo.

—Vamos, doctor — antes de que el hombre colocara su mano en su hombro, Stephen dejó escapar algo de magia hacia él, logrando que no lo hiciera en el último minuto. — Y díganme, ¿conocen a Christine Everhart de Vanity Fair? ¿Ya se conocen?

—Cómo olvidarla — se quejó Stephen en voz baja para evitar que mucha gente escuchara. Tony lo hiso, desde luego.

—¿Qué tal? — preguntó Pepper al ver a la mujer con su cara de negocios, aunque con una sonrisa discreta y depredadora.

—Sí, la conocemos. Más o menos — aceptó Tony al ver a la mujer. Por suerte se distrajo al sentir un vaso ser colocado en su mano. Stephen se veía enojado. Eso nunca es bueno.

—¿Ves a esta mujer? Apunta a esto. Es la nueva CEO de la subsidiaria Stark, de Strange International. — dijo Hammer mientras señalaba a Pepper y se acercaba más a la mujer rubia, casi a su oído.

—Lo sé — mencionó con algo de cansancio, pero sin perder su sonrisa.—¡Felicidades! Mi editor me mata si no te entrevisto para nuestro número de mujeres poderosas. ¿Sí puedo?

—Oh, seguro. — Pepper ya no se veía tan depredadora ahora.

Cuando Hammer se dio cuenta de que perdía la atención de Everhart agregó, mirándolos con algo de suficiencia:

—¿Sabían que esta niña está cubriéndome para Vanity Fair?

—Así es — se notaba que Christine no estaba muy feliz al lado de Hammer.

—…y le di la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—¿En serio? — preguntó Pepper — Ella intentó cubrir a Stephen y a Tony el año pasado.

—Y aparte escribió un artículo — agregó Stephen con una sonrisa molesta en el rostro, viendo a la mujer que se movió algo incomoda.

—Y fue impresionante.

—Sí, me gustó mucho. Se enfocó en las cosas correctas. — se apresuró a intervenir Tony, colocando su mano detrás de la cintura de su esposo y apoyándose un poco más en él.

—Lo hiso muy bien, sí — Stephen decidió tomar otro trago para evitar decir algo más.

—Bueno, creo que iré a lavarme las manos.

Una vez que Pepper se fue, Hammer vio un lugar libre para meterse, y no lo desaprovechó.

—Ey, hermano, ¿qué tal todo?

—Estoy bien. Perdona, no hagas eso.

Tony intentó alejarse del hombre que ya lo estaba acercando a él.

—Por favor, ¿no conoces el espacio personal, Hammer? algo más para agregar a la lista, además del negocio de armas. — Stephen dejó que su magia pasara a través de Tony y hacia el hombre, sobre todo cuando vio que un camarógrafo se acercaba de nuevo a ellos.

—Vamos, doctor, sabe que Tony es mi amigo de toda la vida.

Stephen apenas se contuvo de no escupir su bebida, pero cuando se compuso, simplemente le dedicó una mirada lo suficientemente molesta y asesina como para mantener alejado a Hammer de Tony. Podría ser que el otro tipo no tuviera instintos de preservación, pero tampoco era un completo idiota. La fotografía fue tomada con Hammer recargado en la barra del bar un par de pies alejado de Tony, y con ellos dos abrazados juntos. Un par de fotografías después, volvieron a estar solos, así que Christine sacó su molesta grabadora y se las acercó. Por lo menos ella respetó su espacio personal.

—¿Esta es la primera vez que se encuentran desde el senado?

—Desde que le revocaron el contrato — afirmó Tony, caminando junto con Stephen para poderse alejar lo más posible de esos dos de modo no tan discreto. Para su mala suerte, los dos los siguieron. — Cuando… intentaste…

—De hecho se retrasó. Está suspendido. — intentó salvar Hammer, persiguiéndolos como un patito.

—No es lo que escuchamos. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre retraso y cancelación? — preguntó Stephen mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su esposo, quien le sonrió aún más grande.

—¿Sí, cuál es?

—La verdad — pidió Tony, avivando el fuego mientras se sentaban en una mesa vacía con la esperanza de que Hammer y Christine los dejaran en paz. No funcionó.

—Lo cierto es que… ¿por qué no guardas eso? — preguntó Hammer mientras intentaba hacer que Christine bajara su grabadora, y luego se sentaba al lado de Tony. — Lo cierto es que espero poder presentar algo en tu Expo.

—Pues si inventas algo que funcione, ya veré si encuentro un hueco.

—¿Caballeros? — Clint se acercó a la pareja — su mesa ya está lista.

—Perfecto. Vamos, cielo. — Stephen se levantó de inmediato y le tendió su mano a Tony.

—Ya tengo un lugar este año.

—Hammer necesita un hueco, Christine. — agregó con una sonrisa Tony mientras seguía a Clint y a Stephen.

—Realmente es un maldito don. Y te amo por ello. — Como confirmación Tony obtuvo una caricia en su mano.

Apenas pudieron escuchar a Hammer reír falsamente y decirle a Christine que se llevaban pesado.

* * *

—Silencio, o nos descubrirán — pidió Stephen mientras se acercaba un poco más a Tony en el baño mientras su esposo vendaba lo más rápido que podía el corte que Stephen tenía en el brazo.

El celular de Stephen había sonado un minuto después de que se sentaron a la mesa, y tan pronto verlo, se disculpó con todos los presentes y se alejó de ellos para poder responder. Un par de minutos después regresó y le pidió a Tony que lo acompañara. Se veía igual de sereno que siempre, salvo para Tony, que lo conocía perfectamente. Para él era fácil notar lo tenso que ahora estaba. Sin pensarlo, se marchó con él. Cuando llegó al baño y cerró la puerta con seguro, se dio cuenta de que lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, era grave. Resultó no serlo del todo, pero una misión increíblemente rápida en otra dimensión terminó por dejar a su esposo con un feo corte en el brazo que afortunadamente ya estaba cerrando gracias a la magia que estaba siendo dirigida para ese propósito.

—Si alguien llega a entrar… ¡que lo dudo!, lo más que pueden pensar es que nos metimos aquí para tener una sesión privada de besos… o a tener sexo.

—Por alguna extraña razón, eso no me hace sentir reconfortado.

Tony observó a su esposo con una sonrisa pequeña antes de concentrarse de nuevo en su brazo. Una vez conforme con el vendaje, le dio un suave beso sobre este y lo ayudó a colocarse la ropa de nuevo.

—¿No? y aquí pensé que eso aliviaría todas tus preocupaciones. — Ya con el saco en su lugar, y una vez seguro de que se veía tan impecablemente vestido como siempre, pasó sus manos para arreglar lo más posible su cabello. El mechón rebelde de cabello de siempre había terminado por hacer su aparición, para desagrado de Stephen.

—Oye, estoy bien — Sostuvo la cara del menor entre sus manos y con los pulgares acarició las mejillas de modo lento y suave, tratando de tranquilizarlo lo más posible — Fue solo un rasguño. Minoru necesitaba que le diera una reliquia, pero nunca mencionó que estaba en plena batalla. Cuando llegue al lugar, todo estaba en caos, y mientras descubría quienes los estaban atacando, me descuide por un segundo y termine con el corte en el brazo, pero esta sanando. Ya lo has visto, estaba mucho mejor que cuando regrese.

—Sí, lo sé. — le sonrió de modo suave — tu poder está creciendo cada vez más y más rápido. Cada vez tardas menos tiempo en recuperarte de tus heridas y de una batalla. Ancestral dice que eso es bueno. Ella dijo que estabas superando todas las expectativas. — se puso de puntitas para poderle dar un suave beso antes de tomar sus manos entre las suyas, separarlas de su rostro, darles un par de besos a cada una en la palma, apretarlas suavemente, y luego colocarlas en su cintura. — Siempre superas expectativas. Eres el mejor.

—¿Sí? — le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz a Tony — Tú — un beso en la mejilla — también — un beso en la otra mejilla — eres — un beso en la frente — el — un beso casto en los labios — mejor — esta vez, fue un beso esquimal mientras le sonreía y veía con amor.

—Por supuesto soy el mejor. Soy tu esposo. Soy Tony Strange.

Ambos se rieron por esa respuesta, pero del mismo modo, ambos se sintieron muy orgullosos por ello.

—Así que… por más que me gustaría quedarme aquí por tiempo indefinido, creo que deberíamos salir y regresar con los demás.

—O…

—Me gusta cómo suena ese "o". — Stephen le miró de modo divertido e intrigado. — Suena a que nos meteremos en problemas. 

—Yep, es la peor de las ideas. — una sonrisa inocente no auguraba nada bueno cuando el que la ponía era Tony — ¿Qué piensas si bajamos al "Pits Stop"?

—¿Por qué haríamos eso?

—Porque te tengo una sorpresa.

Stephen amaba las sorpresas de Tony.

* * *

No tenían ni un minuto de haber llegado al Pits Stop cuando las cámaras, los reporteros, personas con pases VIP, entre otros, los rodearon. Afortunadamente los guardias de seguridad mantenían a todos al margen. Tony estaba demasiado feliz saludándolos a todos. Él prosperaba con la atención de los demás. En realidad, ambos lo hacían, y esa era la razón por la cual Stephen saludaba y sonreía de buena gana, aun con su cara de prensa, mientras tenía su mano en la de su esposo, guiándolo a donde estaba el lugar designado de su equipo. Pasó algo de magia a sus manos para poder brincar la cerca del mismo modo que su esposo una vez que estuvieron cerca del lugar designado de Strange International.

El líder de los mecánicos se les acercó enseguida, y les empezó a hablar sobre los dos autos que tenían en el lugar, aunque sólo uno parecía estar listo para correr, antes de guiarlos hacia el piloto. Tony lo saludó bastante alegre.

—Y esta es mi sorpresa. Uno de los dos puede correr el auto en la carrera.

—¿Es en serio?

—Yep — afirmó el castaño mientras veía a su esposo pasear su mirada por el auto. —Bonito, ¿verdad?

—Bastante.

—¿Listo? — colocó sus manos para poder jugar "piedra, papel o tijeras". Stephen puso los ojos en blanco, pero le siguió el juego a Tony.

Tres rondas después, Tony sonreía feliz por su victoria, mostrando el signo de paz hacia las cámaras que seguían grabándolos. Stephen, como mal perdedor que era, le dio una nalgada mientras subía al auto y le ayudaba a colocarse el casco.

—Vuelve a mí, ¿sí?

—Siempre.

Se hiso a un lado y vio cómo su esposo conducía el auto a la línea de salida. Cuando el semáforo llegó al final los autos salieron a toda velocidad.


End file.
